Opposite Day
by makeyourselfduo
Summary: 5 girls suddenly gain possession of a special gun, which can change anyone's personality! A hyper Heero, an apathetic Duo, a talkative Trowa, a diabolical Quatre, and a womanloving Wufei? The horror! Loki
1. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing. I only own the series, manga, and this laptop. So far from the real thing… ;o;

* * *

Opposite Day  
By Loki 

**Chapter 1: The First Encounter**

Sprawled across the room were mattresses, pillows, blankets, and backpacks. Three people occupied the bunk bed, while two others slept on the blow up mattress on the floor. During the night, one of the girls on the mattress seemed to have gained control, and managed to push the other girl halfway off. She also gained control of all the pillows. They continued to sleep, ignoring the beeping alarm clock which glowed 7 am.

Finally, giving into the alarm, one girl on the bottom bunk turned over and turned it off. _God… I'm so tired.._ she thought.

She looked around, and saw each of her friend still asleep. Shaking her head, she rubbed her eyes and asked herself, "How long were we watching TV last night?"

Suddenly, shattering the silence of the room, "Clown Mutter" by Pierrot because to play loudly from a laptop on the computer desk. Shocked at the sudden noise, the girl shot up, and hit the side of the bunk bed, making it start to wobble. "Hey!" yelled a voice from the top bunk, "Who did that! Stop shaking it before it falls!"

"Sorry, Lexi," the girl said, a little embarrassed. "Rori's music from her laptop startled me."

Lexi laughed. "I know what you mean, Danni." She rubbed her eyes. "It scares me too."

"What are you guys talking about?" asked another girl who was sleeping next to Danni on the bottom bunk. She stretched and ended with a yawn.

"Just how scary Rori's music is, Elizabeth," answered Danni with a smirk.

"Oh. Well I can see what you mean. I haven't gotten into the whole 'Visual Kei' thing yet. Its just too weird."

Lexi laughed. She then looked at the clock and sighed, falling back into her pillow. "I don't wanna get ready for school now," she complained.

"You?" Danni asked mockingly. "Miss 'top grade in the class'?"

"Doesn't mean I like to go to school though…"

Elizabeth was the first to stand up, and collect her school clothes. "We should probably get the other two up. I'll get up Rori."

Lexi and Danni glared at her. "Thanks for leaving us with the hard one to get up," they both said.

Elizabeth smiled.

"I guess we have to try hard to get Loki up," Lexi said. "If she's late again, its detention with Mrs. Dullock. _Bleh_."

Elizabeth walked over to one girl, who was halfway off the bed. "Rori. Rori! Time to get up!"

"Meeeeehhhh…" came a lazy response.

After getting Rori up, the curly, dirty blonde-haired girl walked over to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Rori sat up and scratched her black hair. Purple streaks glinted in the sunlight that came though the window. She yawned, and proceeded to change the song on her laptop to her good old friends, Nine Inch Nails.

Lexi and Danni, on the other hand, were not having as much luck. "Loki! Loki! Loki, god dammit, get up!" yelled Danni, as she shook the last girl. "Loki!"

"Let me try," Lexi offered, and grabbed hold of the blanket. She pulled the covers off, and released the cold morning air to the sleeping girl.

Instantly waking up and shivering, she looked around for her blanket. Lexi had successfully thrown it to the other side of the room, far out of her reach. "Gimme the blanket baaaack!" complained Loki. "It's freezing in here!"

"No way," Danni smiled, and stuck her tongue out. "You'll just fall asleep again.

With a loud huff, Loki plunged into her pillows. She loved sleeping with them, so she always had about 4 or 5 pillow to snuggle with. "C'mon, Loki! Time to get ready for school!" Lexi excitedly said.

"Mhhhmmm…."

"Girls?"

The door opened, and Danni's mother looked in. "Breakfast in five, so you guys had better hurry up!"

"'Kay!" they all answered.

Lexi and Danni went into the bathroom after Elizabeth and Rori has finished up. Both Lexi and Danni had similar looking hair, except Danni's was a bit longer. Their hair was all blonde, with just a few streaks of brown.

Loki, on the other hand, was the oddest of the bunch. She has completely brown thick, messy hair which always looked raggedy in the morning. Usually, her hair was short, but since she was growing it out, it was about medium length. Also, compared to everyone else around her, she was the shortest of the bunch, and she hated it. Everyone knew it too, so they liked to pick on her.

"Hey, shorty! C'mon! Breakfast is ready," Rori called out.

Loki glared at her, and walked to the door. Breakfast, mainly being some cinnamon buns with orange juice, took at most 10 minutes to finish eating. They all hurried back and finished brushing their teeth and hair, and put on their uniforms. "Bus is here!" Danni's mom called out to them.

Grabbing their backpacks filled with uncompleted homework, they all raced towards the yellow bus, grabbing the seats in the back. "Lexi?" Loki asked, while extending her hand.

"Yeah, yeah.." she replied with a sigh, and gave them her homework. "I don't know why I let you guys copy off of me. You're not learning anything from it, and if you get caught, I'll be in SO much trouble with my mom…"

"Don't worry, no one will find out," Rori reassured, while copying down the next math problem.

Elizabeth perked up, and announced proudly, "I did my homework!"

"You always do your homework too," Danni laughed. "It's only Loki and Rori who don't do it."

Neither of the two girls responded to this. They were both enveloped in copying to care.

* * *

The bus stopped off at the girl's High School, and all the students got off. "Another boring day at school," Loki sighed, and put her arms behind her head. 

"Loki," Lexi laughed, "School wouldn't be so boring if you found a subject that you were interested in!"

"I think art's pretty cool!" Loki smiled. "The teacher doesn't notice anything, and I can sleep during that class!"

Everyone sighed, except Rori who agreed with Loki.

Loki was about to give a high-five to Rori, when something caught her attention. There was a boy who was standing at the side of the school, looking up at it. He looked Chinese, and was wearing a traditional white Kung-fuu outfit. Thinking how it was strange that a Chinese person would still wear that type of clothing, she called over for Rori. Not only did she get Rori's attention, but she also got the others' as well. "What is it?" Rori asked.

Loki looked back and pointed to the Chinese teenager, who was walking away. "I think I found your husband!"

Rori came up and smacked Loki upside the head. "**God dammit Loki, I do not have a crush on all Chinese men!**" she yelled, knowing full well that Loki liked to make fun of her over this.

Loki rubbed her head. "Haha! I'm sorry, its just too funny!"

Danni pushed her towards school, "C'mon guys, we have to get to school before the bell rings.."

"Nickole!" came a loud yell from the entrance. "I trust your going to make it on time to school today, correct?"

Loki looked up to see Mrs. Dullock. "Why yes, I was just heading up there," she replied, giving off an innocent smile.

"I don't never want to go writing down another demerit for you again. Am I clear?"

"Excuse me, but isn't what you just said a double negative? I don't quite think that how you should say that," Rori stated.

Danni and Lexi laughed silently.

"Especially since you're our grammar teacher," grumbled Loki.

"To your classes now!" she yelled, quite angry with them. "I will see you too for detention after school," Mrs. Dullock said, pointing to Loki and Rori.

"It'll be out _pleasure_," Rori laughed, after running into school with Loki.

Danni, Lexi, and Elizabeth, sweat dropped while shuffling past a fuming teacher.

* * *

"So if x 4+17, and y 27, then the solution to the problem would be…" 

_And the teacher rambles on…_ thought Rori, who was highly bored. She balanced her pen on her finger, after staring at the blank notes. Her paper was filled with anime art of some random characters she had made up. The usually has funny attributes to them, and the latest one was a chef with no legs or hair.

She chuckled to herself, and didn't notice when the teacher called her name. "Miss Lorelei?" the teacher called again. "Can you tell me the answer to the problem on the board?"

Rori gaped at the Algebra problem in front of her. She didn't know this! Loki, who sat next to her, tapped Rori underneath the desk and Slid her paper over. It said: _x 46 and y 50._

Rori mouthed a faint "thank you" and responded confidently, "x 47, and y 50."

The teacher looked at the answer and said, "No, I'm sorry. That's not correct. Did you do your homework last night?"

"O-Of course I did!" she stammered, suddenly becoming nervous.

He walked up to her desk, and scanned the homework. "Well, you did it right, so what happened?"

"I-I guess I just didn't understand it. That's all…"

"Mmm.." He walked back top the front of the class, and because explaining how the students should have gotten the correct answer. Rori kicked Loki underneath the table, who couldn't stop chuckling.

Danni glanced over at the two girls and rolled her eyes.

* * *

The school bell rang, and Rori burst out of the class. "Yes!" School is OVER!" 

She started to goof off by pretending to worship the ground she stepped on. "Well," started Elizabeth, "It is over… until tomorrow anyway."

"Aw, you're such a kill joy, Elizabeth!" Rori whined.

"Hey, has anyone seen Loki?" asked Danni, looking around.

"You're right… I haven't seen her at all.." added Lexi.

As if on cue, Loki came running towards them, and pulled them outside, hiding being some trees. "Whew! We made it!" Loki laughed and wiped her forehead.

"What's going on?" Rori asked.

Suddenly getting the idea, Lexi walked up to Loki and began yelling at her. "Now I know what you are scheming, Nickole!" she yelled, using Loki's real name. "You and Rori march right back up there and fill out your detention!"

Rori's eyes grew big. "Agh! That's right!"

"But.." Loki began.

A few minutes later, Loki and Rori were sitting down in the cafeteria, thinking and writing a two page essay on why they were late and the definition of respect. When that was over, Danni, Lexi and Elizabeth were waiting for them outside. The all proceeded to walk home. It was already 4 o'clock, and they all had to go home soon.

"You guys really like to get in trouble at school, don't ya?" Lexi asked, finally breaking the silence.

Rori and Loki smiled and gave each other a thumbs up sign. "Anything to get that stupid Dullock mad!" They all started to laugh.

While Danni was laughing, she accidentally ran into a person. The both fell to the ground, landing on their butts. "Oww…" started Danni. "Oh!"

She looked over at the person who was on the ground as well. "I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you!"

"I can help myself, woman!" he yelled at her.

Danni raised her hands in the air. "Well.. _excuse _me!"  
He mumbled something about 'stupid women' and began to walk down the sidewalk again. Another person, who was very tall, followed him. He seemed very quiet, and muscular, though you couldn't tell at first glance. Also, his hair had a sort of "gravity-defying" way of acting, sticking out and covering half of his face. Another boy, shorter than the last one with brown messy hair that went every which way, followed, remaining silent, without even acknowledging the girls. Another person, who was following the two apathetic boys, had a smile on his face and a really long braid flowed behind him. He slightly apologized to the girls, gave them a flirty wink, and continued to walk. A short blonde walked up to Danni and extended his hand, "Here, let me help you, Miss. I'm sorry about my friend's carelessness. I hope your not hurt!"

"Eh? MY carelessness?" screamed the Chinese teen. "SHE was the one who walked into me!"

"Wufei…" the blonde threatened, glaring at him for a minute.

"It's alright," Danni responded. "Stupid is as stupid does, I guess…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY WOMAN?"

"Yo!" called the braided boy. "C'mon, guys! We have to get going!"

"Coming!" called the blonde.

He quickly apologized again, and ran to join his friends. Danni wiped the dirt off of her pants and looked back at the five teens who were fading into the distance. "I toooold you!" Loki chimed. "I told you I saw Rori's… Agh!"

Rori kicked Loki in his back, making her fall down to the ground in pain. "Well," started Lexi. "Rori's 'husband' sure is an ass.."

Everyone stared at Lexi in disbelief. She noticed, and turned slightly red. "Why does the world have to stop turning just because I curse?"

"'Cause you never curse, Lexi," Elizabeth said, a smile on her face now.

"Did you see their get-ups?" laughed Loki. "That one guy was wearing _spandex!_" She started to roll into fits of laughter on the ground. "God, I did not need to see that! Haha!"

"Let's go follow them!" Loki exclaimed excitedly, turning serious now. "They seem like interesting people. Let's go!"

Everyone stared at her. "You've got to be kidding, right?" Danni started. "We don't even know who these people are! Its called _stalking_."

"How about we all go home? I'm starving!" chirped Lexi excitedly.

"Me too!" agreed Elizabeth.

Loki sighed and gave up. They all turned towards home, not knowing that they are going to be involved with those 5 young men, more so then just bumping into them..

* * *

**A/N:** Well, for those of you how have already read this before, you may notice that I changed some stuff around. While I was first writing this about a year or two ago, I originally had the girls know who the G boys were, because they were big fans of Gundam Wing. But when I came back I started asking myself 'how' and 'what if the G boys had a copy of GW, and watched it themselves?' Too many things to discuss and worry about, so I just made it so that they didn't know who they were.

Better idea? Worse idea? I hope I didn't make it bad by editing it a little. ;o;


	2. The First Changes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing. I only own the series, manga, and this laptop. So far from the real thing… ;o;

* * *

Opposite Day  
By Loki

**Chapter 2: The First Changes**

_"Let's go follow them!" Loki exclaimed excitedly, turning serious now. "They seem like interesting people. Let's go!"_

_Everyone stared at her. "You've got to be kidding, right?" Danni started. "We don't even know who these people are! Its called stalking."_

_"How about we all go home? I'm starving!" chirped Lexi excitedly._

_"Me too!" agreed Elizabeth._

_Loki sighed and gave up. They all turned towards home, not knowing that they are going to be involved with those 5 young men, more so then just bumping into them.._

* * *

Loki walked with her hands conformably behind her head. Her mind went back to those guys that they ran into. "Where do you suppose people like them live? Definitely not in the country…"

"Loki, what are you talking about?" Rori asked, a little annoyed from the rumbling in her stomach.

"Those guys that we saw!" Loki answered. "They don't look like they're from here! Just look at their outfits! No one around here dresses like that!"

"I thought the tall guy's outfit was pretty normal," Lexi quietly said, blushing a little.

Everyone stared at her as her blush intensified. "Haha!" laughed Danni, smacking Lexi's back a little. "I say out friend here liked what she saw!"

"D-Did not!" Lexi shouted, and turned her backs towards her friends.

Everyone laughed at Lexi, until Rori said out of the blue, "The aquarium.."

"Eh?" Everyone looked at her confusedly.

"I think they would go to the aquarium!" Rori happily stated, a big smile on her face.

Elizabeth sighed. "The way your mind works, Rori… I swear.."

"You… stupid… IDIOT!" yelled a voice from a nearby bench. "You did that on purpose!"

"Haha, no I didn't Wu-Man!" another voice answered. "The ketchup just fell from my hands! Honest!"

"Liar!"

Loki looked over a couple bushes on her right, and glances down at another pathway. She gasped, and called her friends over. "Look look! There they are again!"

"Well I'll be.." said Danni.

"What are they doing?" asked Elizabeth.

Lexi scratched her head. "A… picnic?"

The same blonde that had helped Danni earlier, unwrapped his hotdog and ate it happily. You could tell that he was having a nice time talking with the tall boy. Although, it didn't look like he was getting much of a response from him. The braided boy continued to fight with the Chinese boy, but seemed to be enjoying it. Standing away from the group, underneath the shade of an oak tree, the boy with messy hair sat down by himself, staring off into the sky.

"Yo, Heero!" the braided boy called. "Come here and eat some food!"

"Wufei, I have a napkin here for you to clean off that ketchup," the blonde walked over and handed him a damp napkin. "Better hurry before it stains."

"Thank you, Winner," Wufei said. He took the napkin, not looking at the blonde.

Quatre smiled and walked back down to the tall boy. "Trowa? Have you finished yours yet?"

"I didn't feel like eating it," Trowa responded. "Besides, I think Duo enjoyed it more than I would."

"Damn straight!" the braided boy laughed, handing a hot dog to Heero.

Up on the other path, Loki chuckled, "I like that guy! He's funny!"

"Try saying and idiot." Danni rolled her eyes.

"Ssshhh.." Elizabeth said. "the blonde guy is saying something weird.."

All of the girls turned their ears over to the conversation. "How are we getting home?" Duo asked, suddenly bored. He slumped down beside Heero, and placed his hands behind his head.

"I really don't know," Quatre said. "It seemed like the Doctor's machine didn't send us to the right time period. Judging by the way this place looks… I'd say.."

"Around the 21st century," answered Trowa.

"No way!" Duo exclaimed. "We came back THAT far!"

"Hmph," Wufei breathed. "I knew that the moment the doctor mentioned this, we shouldn't have done this. Messing with the past isn't a good idea. Who knows what we'll do if we complete our mission."

"The mission is all we need to focus on," Here stated. "We don't need to ask any other questions."

All of the G boys looked at him, not responding. "Well!" said Duo, breaking the silence, "I think that this whole plan still sucks…"

"What do you think they mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"It sounds like they're from the future," Rori said, not a single shred of belief in her tone.

"How awesome!" Loki exclaimed, raising her arm in the air.

"It's a load of BS! That's not possible," Lexi countered.

"Are you sure, Lexi," Danni asked. "I mean, what if the future does produce a time machine? How would we know or not know?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Oh god, Danni! You've been watching too many sci-fi movies! Don't tag along with Loki on this!"

"Hey, they're leaving!" Rori said, pointing at the boys. "Looks like they're getting to go home."

"Ok, this time, we HAVE to follow them!" Loki said, getting up, an quietly hid in the bushes.

Half an hour passed and the girls were still following them. "God, I'm tired… we could be walking out of the country for all we know!"

"Actually, that would be impossible to just walk out in 30 minutes," stated Danni, who didn't seem the least bit tired.

"I was joking," Loki sighed.

Elizabeth looked up, and saw the five boys walk towards a large building. They were headed towards the back of the building, usually where there were store houses for trucks and cargo. "I.. don't believe it…"

Lexi sighed. "Are you serious?"

"It's an aquarium! Who would have guessed?" laughed Loki.

"Meeee!" Rori sang proudly.

Danni rolled her eyes, "Dumb luck.."

"Sooo… why would they be here? Isn't the aquarium kind of an odd place to go, especially at this time?" asked Lexi.

"Maybe they like fish," Rori guessed again.

Danni shrugged. "Well she was right with the aquarium.. C'mon, lets go before it gets too late. I want to get this out of Loki's system."

"Yeah!"

They walked down a hill and after they reached the bottom, they all hid behind a big metal crate. Peering over the side, they watched as the boys stopped in front of a huge garage door. Heero pulled something out from his pocket, and held it tight in his hand. "I wonder what that is.." Lexi asked.

"Looks like a detonator or something," responded Danni, but it turned out to be nothing but a garage door opener.

As the garage door slowly opened, they boys stepped inside, not noticing the girls behind them, as they snuck in for a closer look. "Ah! The door, its closing!" whispered Elizabeth.

"Hurry!" Loki pulled, and dragged her friends inside the garage before the door closed. They proceeded to hid behind another metal crate.

"Oh this is great, just great," whispered Rori. "Now we're stuck inside!"

"Don't worry about it," Danni whispered back, pointing to an open door to the outside.  
Heero walked up to a computer in the back of the room. After typing in a long password on the screen, he grabbed the microphone on the side and stuck part of it over his ear, with the other part hanging over his mouth. "J.. are you there?"

The screen turned to static, and the faint sound of a voice was heard. It cracked for a few seconds, but then died. Heero turned the knobs on the side of the receiver around, until a picture appeared. It was an old man with strange glasses, and gray hair. He looked almost maniacal. "J.. can you hear me?"

"Ah! There you are Heero! I've been wondering as to what happened to you boys. Did you make it to the right time?"

"No we didn't!" yelled Wufei, who slammed his fist on the desk. "I didn't even agree to do this! You just pushed us in that contraption!"

Dr. J chuckled. Wufei began yelling at the doctor in Chinese, and the girls looked at each other. "So they were forced to come into the past? But why?" asked Lexi, suddenly interested in the whole thing.

"Looks like it," responded Rori.

After another 30 minutes or so, the G Boys finished their conversation with the doctor, and left the room. They said that they needed to collect some supplies, but for what the girls didn't catch.

"So.." started Danni, allowing the whole thing to sink it. "They came to the past to destroy a growing threat in their time…"

"But didn't you hear the other part, Danni?" Elizabeth asked. "Something went wrong, and they were sent TOO far back."

Lexi mulled it over for a second. "I wonder who it is they're trying to kill.."

"Hopefully Mrs. Dullock," Rori chuckled.

"Yeah," everyone laughed.

Seeing as how the boys weren't in the hanger anymore, Loki thought that it might be safe to walk around. "I'm gonna look around," she said, leaving the hiding place.

"Loki!" Lexi hissed. "Don't go! You're going to get caught!"

"Don't worry," she reassured. "If I hear them coming to the door, I'll just duck behind one of those other metal crates…"

Glancing from table to table, there were numerous objects that Loki didn't recognize. Of course, she saw, had the clear distinction of being a laser gun from some sort of sci-fi movie. "How cool!" she excitedly said, picking it up, and examining it.

It was roughly about the length of Loki's hand, and it was gleaming silver. There were random green, blue, and red button all around it, but the trigger looked like what guns in their time looked like. Just for some fun, she started to aim it at objects, saying, "Bang! Bang!"

Lexi, looking over at Loki, saw the gun and instantly shot up. "Don't let her have it! You can't even trust her with a stapler!"

"'C'mon, Lexi.. I won't shoot anyone."

Loki closed one of her eyes, and pretending to start shooting again. She backed up and tried to find an appropriate target. Backing up a little too far, she hit a desk, and fell down from the shock. With a yelp, she flailed her arms to try and catch something, and accidentally fired the gun.

"AAAIIEEEE!" yelled Rori as the red laser hit her in her side.

Rori fell to the ground, unconscious. A small trail of smoke came off her body where the laser hit her, and a hole in her shirt was burned. "Rori!" yelled Loki, dropping the gun, and ran towards her fallen friend.

Danni immediately grabbed Rori and examined her side. Although for just a little pink mark, there was no sign of penetration. She grabbed Rori's shoulders and shook her. "Rori! Rori!"

"No!" cried Loki. "She can't be dead! I didn't even get to finish Death Note!"

Elizabeth smacked Loki, saying that this was not the time to be cracking jokes. A small cough emerged from Rori's lips, as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, confused at first, and then looked at her friends. "Rori?" asked Lexi. "Are you okay?"

"I, sure am! Haha!" Rori sat up straight, and started to run around her friends in frantic circles.

"Hey! Hey!" She yelled, running behind Danni and jumping on her, "Do you wanna play a game! Do ya? Well I doooo!"

Becoming instantly bored with Danni's lack of response, she bounded off, sighing songs as she made them up. "What… just happened?" Asked Elizabeth cautiously, glancing at Rori.

"She's very…. hyper," Danni slightly laughed.

"Oh my god.." started Loki. "Something really is wrong with her!"  
"What do you mean?" Lexi asked worriedly, instantly checking to see if Rori had any body parts missing.

"No.. she's sighing country music!"

As if on tune, Rori began to imitate Shania Twain. "Man!" She yelled out loud, "I feel like a woman!"

After finishing the song, she grabbed both of Elizabeth's hands and brought her to her feet. "Come on! Let's play hide and seek!"

Rori started to drag Elizabeth towards the open door, while she helplessly looked back, and mouthed out, "Help me…"  
Regretfully ignoring her plea, the other sat down in a circle, and tried to figure this out. "What could have done this?" asked Danni, thinking about every single sci-fi movie she watched for some sort of clue.

"Could it have been this gun?" asked Loki, who pointed it as Danni.

Danni's eyes instantly grew wide, and she hit Loki on the side of the head. "Dammit, why am I getting hit so much today?" Loki complained.

"Because you're acting like an idiot!" Danni yelled back at her, trying to stop her rapidly beating heart.

Lexi picked up the gun and examined it. "Maybe we can see if we can reverse it.. But I don't want to test it on Rori. If we could find a test subject.."

Their eyes looked at Loki, who glared at her two friends. "Don't even think about it…"

Loki grabbed the gun and walked outside. "Loki! What are you doing?" yelled Danni, getting up and following her outside. Lexi was in quick pursuit.

Scanning the area, Loki looked around and spotted a stray cat. Feeling a bit guilty at first, she thought, "Either Rori or the cat?"

"Oooohhh! Kitty!" exclaimed Rori, noticing the cat as well. "I wanna hug the kitty!"

Loki fired the gun at the cat, hitting it dead on. The cat yelped in surprise, and fell to the ground. Smoke formed around the laser hit just as it did on Rori. "K-Kitty…?" Rori slowly cried.

Perking up its ears, and glancing around, the cat jumped on all fours, and because saying, "Bark! Bark bark!"

Loki sweat dropped, not knowing whether she should start laughing or screaming. "That is the oddest thing I have ever seen!" Lexi said, eyes all wide. She whipped out a camera and began recording all of this. "Haha! AFHV (1)here I come!" she sang.

Danni walked up next to Loki and took the gun from her. "Interesting.. I wonder if we fire it again, will it turn the cat back?"

"Let's find out!" Loki grabbed the gun back, and shot the cat again.

Lexi, who was closely following the cat, almost got hit, and turned to Loki. "Watch where you're aiming there! You almost hit me!"

"I knew that those shooting games at the arcade would amount to something!" Loki chuckled.

Danni was about to laugh, but then everyone's attention turned to the cat. After being shot a second time, the cat froze completely. Its body began to shake, and with a slight 'pop!' its body disintegrated and left nothing but a small scorch mark on the concrete. "Wow!" exclaimed Lexi, as she fell down holding the camera "I got that al on tape!"

Rori stopped playing long enough to see what happened. "K-Kitty.. go.. BYE BYE! WAAH!"

She ran into Elizabeth, and started crying into her t-shirt. "There there," Elizabeth said, patting Rori's back uncomfortably.

* * *

"Alright.. Lets put together what we know," said Danni, who pulled a 'conference' into order.

In the background, Rori was chasing butterflies, completely forgetting about the poor kitty she was crying so much about. "One," Danni said, raising one finger into the air, "You get hit with this gun, you become crazy. Two," she lifted two fingers into the air, "you get hit again… YOU BLOW UP!"  
Elizabeth moved over away from Danni for a little while. Everyone could clearly see that Danni was annoyed, and when she was.. Back off. "I guess.. That about sums it up?" Lexi said slowly.

"But how do you know that it makes you crazy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hello? Look at her!" Danni retaliated back. "She playing with the spiders for Christ's sake! She doesn't even like spiders!"

"Why would Dr. J make something like that.." Loki thought absently mindedly, not playing any attention to the argument at hand.

'Who knows.." Lexi sighed, laying down on the ground in defeat. "But we can't just leave Rori like this. We'll have to ask those guys what it is, and how we reverse it."

Loki sighed and placed her hands behind her head again. She looked at the gun. Elizabeth wouldn't touch the gun, and neither would Lexi. Danni was clearly too pissed off to even think straight, so Loki looked around for an off switch or something to help the problem. "Could of at least come with a warning label of some kind."

"Hm?" Loki examined the gun a little closer. "Persona.." she whispered. "Hey Danni?"  
"What?"

"You're good with vocabulary words. What does 'personal amend' mean?"

Danni glanced at Loki. "Why?"

"Well.." started Loki, "That what's printed on the gun."

Danni sighed. " Persona can mean character or quality. Amend, well amend is like a correction or change."

"Personality change?" asked Lexi, suddenly becoming aware of the gun's reason to be created.

"You could say that.." Danni thought it over, and it finally clicked. "A personality changing gun?"

"Is that… really possible?" asked Elizabeth.

"Your proof is over in the trees consulting with a four leaf clover," Loki said, pointing at Rori, who indeed was holding a four leaf clover.

"Why is it that you are so hard to find? Are you becoming extinct? Or is it bad family problems?"

Rori nodded to the plant as if it were answering, and a tear fell from her eye. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea.."

"I don't believe this," Danni said, and placed her head in her hand.

Rori looked over at Danni. She couldn't see her face, but the wind that had suddenly picked up, because blowing Danni's hair around. Usually this would have interested her, but now, she never noticed how… entrancing it was. Dropping the clover, she walked over, and stared at Danni's hair. She reached out, and began to play with it. Loki and Lexi stared at Rori's bold move. If there was anything that anyone should know about Danni, it was the number one rule: Do not touch the hair. Back in 8th grade, Loki had played with Danni's hair, and got a sharp kick in the tailbone for it. It hurt so bad that she couldn't sit for two weeks. A shiver ran down Loki's back as she recalled the memory.

"What are you doing?" Danni slowly said, her face still in her hands.

Rori started to brush Danni's long, golden hair through her fingers, and ended it with a braid. "Playing with your hair. Its so… fascinating.."

Danni looked up. Her eye twitched. She grabbed Rori's hand and simply said, "Don't."

Rori nodded for a second, and let go of Danni's hair. She looked around for something else to play with, but didn't find anything. So she resumed with the braiding. Elizabeth gulped, and shuffled behind Lexi.

Danni got up, and grabbed Rori's ponytail. "Do you like that?" she asked.

"Owwie! No!" Rori cried.

"Then don't do it again!"

Danni let go, and Rori immediately went to hide behind a tree. Danni joined the others. "So.. Does anyone have a solution? Anyone at all?"

"No.. we still don't know what we're going to do," answered Elizabeth.

Loki looked at everyone's faces and saw that they looked really unhappy. Getting an idea, she walked over and tapped Lexi on the shoulder. "Hey Lexi.."

"Wha.. AAAGHH!" Loki took that gun that was sitting on her lap and was pointing it straight at Lexi.

Loki pulled back the gun and laughed hysterically. "Oh my god.. You should have seen your face!"

Lexi was using every bit of strength she had to not clobber Loki right on the spot. Instead she concentrated on calming herself down. "Leave it to Loki to pull a trick like that…"

"Where do you think the name came from?" Loki mischievously smiled. This time Elizabeth hit her. "Stop goofing off, Loki! We need to concentrate!"

Behind the door that the G boys left though, the girls heard some voices. "Oh no! Hide!" whispered Lexi, as she guided everyone behind the first crate that they hid behind in the beginning.

The garage lifted up off of the ground again, letting everyone see all five of them clearly from the outside. "What are we going to do now?" whispered Danni to anyone who had answer.

"I don't… RORI!" Lexi whispered.

Rori, looking completely obliviously to what was happening, and proceeded towards the boys. "What the.." started Wufei, as he noticed her coming towards the. "Who are you?"

Rori's eyes grew big. "Oh my gosh! It's a Chinese person!" she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "I think that Chinese men are sooo cute!"

Loki stifled a laugh.

Rori continued the hug, until she heard a faint 'click' of a gun's safety. She looked over, and saw Heero pointing a gun at her. "Who the hell are you?"

Rori covered her mouth and gasped. "You.. You..! You said the H-word! What a potty mouth!"

"I will ask you again," Heero asked. "Who are you?"

"Haha! Well that's better! I'm glad I can teach you some manners! But now.. I think I need to work on your clothing choice. Do you like wearing spandex, or do you want people to notice your.."

"Who are you?" Heero quickly interrupted.

His face turned slightly pink at the comment, and he continued, "I will not hesitate to kill you!"  
Rori laughed, and brought her finger to her chin. "Kill.. Kill… K-I-L-L What does that spell? KILL!" She laughed at her pathetic excuse for a song, and became dancing around the room.  
His patience ticking, Heero brought the gun up again, and prepared to shoot. "Oh no you don't!" yelled Danni as she stood us, and chucked a rock at Heero's head. If it were any other person, it would have hit them square on, but since this was Heero, he merely caught it with his hand. His face never changed.

"Oh.. My…" Danni slowly said, wishing she had never done that. She proceeded to take a step back, but someone grabbed her arms. She looked behind her, and saw no one other than the tall brunette with the strange hair that fell in front of his face.

He pulled Danni and her friends over to the garage, and set them all in the middle on the floor. "I found three of them, hiding behind that cargo bin," Trowa said to the rest.

_What? _Danni thought. _Three?_ She looked around. _But.. Where's…_

"Don't move," came a voice from behind Heero.  
Loki stood behind him, holding the gun up to his back. _Alright!_ she thought to herself. _This is so cool! I'm holding someone up at gunpoint! But.. What do I do now..?_

"Uhh…" Loki stammered. "Umm.. Let go of my friends.."

"Have you ever fired a gun before, Miss?" Quatre looked up, smiling at her.

Loki took a step back. "Of course I have! I have the highest score at the local arcade!"

Duo stopped an oncoming laugh, and Wufei looked none to pleased. Trowa stood back with the rest, enjoying the show. This all seemed _very_ entertaining for him. Elizabeth got up, and motioned for everyone to get up as well. They were about to leave, until Danni thought twice and grabbed Rori, who was in the middle of singing "The Devil Went Down to Georgia"  
"_When the devil finished Johnny said, 'Well you're pretty good old son, but sit down in that chair right there; let me show you how it's done. He played: Follow' in around, run boys Run!"_ Rori began to pretend she was playing a fiddle.

Lexi looked at Loki and whispered, "Just act like you're going to shoot them, but don't really. Got it?"

Loki smiled at her. "Well you just took all the fun out of that!"

She rolled her eyes, and walked outside with everyone else. Seeing that she was the last one, Loki started to sweat. _Oooookay.. Now what do I do?_ Seeing an operation looking table on wheels, she walked over to it, and kicked it at Heero, hoping that it would hit him, and buy her enough time to run out. But her plan backfired as he foresaw this, and jumped onto the table before it hit him, and was headed in her direction. Shocked and scared, Loki closed her eyes and shouted, "NO!"

A loud shot was heard through the garage, and Danni glanced back, worried that Loki had been shot. She immediately let go of Rori and raced back. Loki stood by herself, trying to catch her breath, and was staring at an unconscious Heero. "Whoops.." she managed to say.

Heero opened his eyes, and rubbed the spot where he was hit. Seeing no blood, his friends walked over to him with worrying. Hey man, "Duo started, "are you okay?"

Heero looked up at Duo, and did something that sent chills down the braided boy's spine. Heero smiled childishly at him. "Of coursy doodle I am!"

Heero laughed loudly and clapped his hands. Everyone in the room sweat dropped, except Rori who joined in with him.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! Another chapter completely re-edited! Hip hip for meee:3

I'm a bit tired after editing two chapters in one day, so I'll take a break.. I may have more tonight.. I may not. Only time will tell

(1)America's Funniest Home Videos


	3. Explaining the Situation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing. I only own the series, manga, and this laptop. So far from the real thing… ;o;

* * *

Opposite Day  
By Loki

**Chapter 3: Explaining the Situation**

_"Whoops.." she managed to say._

_Heero opened his eyes, and rubbed the spot where he was hit. Seeing no blood, his friends walked over to him with worrying. Hey man, "Duo started, "are you okay?"_

_Heero looked up at Duo, and did something that sent chills down the braided boy's spine. Heero smiled childishly at him. "Of coursy doodle I am!"_

_Heero laughed loudly and clapped his hands. Everyone in the room sweat dropped, except Rori who joined in with him._

* * *

Loki meekly laughed and took a step back. _Ooooh.. This isn't good…_ She tried to turn around and head back outside with the rest of her friends. "Hold it right there!" came a loud voice.

"Eep!" Loki was frozen.

She slowly looked back, and saw Wufei glaring angrily at her. "Um.. Y-Yes?" she stuttered.

Danni, Elizabeth, and Lexi watched uncomfortably as Wufei walked closer towards her. They also had to pause to tell Rori to shut up and stop signing. Rori had apparently gotten tired of country, and turned over to opera. Reciting songs from "the Phantom of the Opera" she pretended to be Christine. Finally getting tired of her, Danni dropped Rori right on the spot and sighed.

While Rori was busy drawing pictures in the sand, all three of the girls joined Loki in the garage with the _generous_ help of Trowa again.

Heero, looking up at Rori, and seeing her drawing, instantly wanted to join. He asked the other pilots if they wanted to join her, and they all replied with a loud, "**NO**!"

Pouting a little, Heero got up, and walked over to Rori, asking to play a game called "Catch the Weasel". Rori immediately wanted to play, and they both started running around, chasing an imaginary weasel. Duo looked at his comrade worriedly, and asked Quatre if he ever heard of that game before.

"Maybe its some type of 21st century game.." Quatre replied with a shrug.

Loki watched them playing, and laughed. "If he looks that funny, I wonder what would happen if we shot the Chinese man!"

She continued to laugh, but stopped once she remembered who was standing behind her. "Oh, damn… I'm dead.." she sighed.

"WHAT?" yelled Wufei. "What did you just say, woman?"

Loki tried to get behind Danni to help protect her from the raging China-man, but he firmly grabbed the back of her shirt, and lifted her off the ground. "Oh, oh, oh, oh.. Crap!" Loki repetitively said, becoming more worried by the second.

"Hey, c'mon Wu-man.. Just let her down," Duo tried to reason with him.

Danni snickered with Elizabeth. "Looks like Loki as a knight in shining armor! OoooO!"

They both laughed together as Duo responded with a, "What?"

"Guys!" yelled Loki, still in the middle of Wufei's hold. "Save the comments until **AFTER** I'm down!"

During this time, the "weasel" which Rori and Heero had been so diligently hunting down, made a u-turn and was headed straight towards Wufei. Rori called out to Heero, "Got it!" and made a diving leap.

She ran into Wufei's leg, instantly losing his hold on Loki, and Rori fell onto of Wufei. Quatre managed to suppress a smile, an Trowa was still standing back enjoying the show. Rori shook her head, and looked at Wufei, who was underneath her. She smiled apologetically.

"Get.. off me… woman!" Wufei growled.

Rori's smiled faded, and she tilted her head, making a "HM?" sound. "You know what Wufei?" she asked. Pulling at his cheek a little, she smiled proudly and said, "You're kinda cute when you're mad!"

A vein popped on Wufei's forehead, his blush intensifying, as he slowly said, "What.. did.. you.. call me?"

Rori hugged him again, sighing out the word, "Kawaii!"

He pushed her away, and prepared to get up. A tiny chuckle grabbed his attention, as he not only noticed that the girls were laughing, but so were some of his comrades! "You think this is funny?" he yelled at them, clearly embarrassed.

"I.. I can't believe she just said that!" laughed Elizabeth.

"I told you she liked Chinese guys!" continued Loki, who pointed out Rori who was still clutching onto Wufei's arm.

Wufei would have smacked every single one of them, if his pride told him to not waste energy on women, and Quatre and Duo who held him back. Wufei shook them off, and left the room to make some tea. That always calmed him down.

"So.." started Trowa as he took a step towards the girls. "What exactly happened here?"

They all stopped laughing, remembering the mess they were in. "Oh, well umm.." started Lexi.

"While we were on our way home, we overheard one of your conversations while you were in the park," helped Elizabeth.

"Yea, you were talking about how you weren't from this time period, and of course, Loki," she shot a glare, as Loki responded by sticking her tongue out at her, "was immediately curious, and had us follow you to here. And then after you left, we found this gun, and accidentally shot one of our friends. Now she's acting all crazy. Then YOU guys came back, and Loki shot Heero, so…" Danni sighed after giving her long speech, ".. now we're here in this predicament."

Duo whistled at the story and Quatre sighed into his hand. "What gun?" Trowa asked again.

"It's called the 'Persona Amend'," Lexi answered. "Loki saw it, and accidentally fired it."

"Why is everything pinned on me?" Loki sighed.

"Because its your fault," each of the girls responded coldly.

"Ouch.."

"The Persona Amend?" Duo asked quizzically.

He walked over to Loki and asked if he could see it. She stared suspiciously at him for a second, not knowing if she should or not. Duo noticed this, and gave his goofy smile. "Don't worry, I won't shoot you with it. Honest!"

"Well, alright.." she handed over the gun.

Not a second later, he aimed it at Loki and shouted, "Bang!"

Loki jumped, and retaliated by hitting him on the arm. "That wasn't nice! You stupid idiot!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Loki's met her match"

Loki stuck her tongue out at Duo and joined her friends. After he finished with his fun, Duo looked over the gun. "Why is this here? Was this part of the cargo we brought over?"

Quatre looked over it. "I'm sure that the Doctor wouldn't of wanted to. He said it was still in the works."

"Uhh.. Excuse me?" asked Danni. "What is it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Quatre. "Doctor J made this gun incase we ran into some trouble with OZ, our enemy back in our time. Originally, this gun was meant to be used as some sort of truth serum, but instead.. Well.." he looked at Rori and Heero who were playing patty-cake. "… you can see what happened instead."

Danni flung her arms in the air. "Great! Just great!"

"Why exactly are you guys here in the past?" Loki asked, all serious. "I still don't know if I trust you completely, but I want to hear your part of the story."

"Our mission does not involve you," Trowa stated flatly.

Loki clenched her fists. "What are you talking about? Of course we're involved!"

Lexi sighed. "She does have a point. Even if its our fault that this happened, we're still involved now. So just to make sure that everyone is on the same level, I think you should explain some things."

Quatre talked it over with Trowa, and he finally gave it. "Alright, I'll tell you about what happened. Listen carefully, because this is going to be hard to explain, let alone believe."

After spending some time explaining, Quatre talked about the colonies, the war going on between Earth and the colonies for independence, and their missions. He told them about the Gundams that they flew, and about the doctors who created the Gundams. Finally, he talked about the new invention that was made to go back in time to kill a rising general in OZ, who could be a serious problem for them in the future. Since most of his knowledge had already been spread, simply killing him wouldn't do the job, so they came back to stop him from joining OZ, or shooting him. After every word that Quatre spoke, the girls' eyes grew bigger.

"And that's about it," Quatre finished with a huff.

"No way!" Loki said, a smile on her face. "You guys are pilots! How cool is that!"

Wufei returned with his tea, so see Loki asking each of the pilots about the Gundams, how they fly them, and what they looked like. "You told them?" he asked in a growl.

"Yes we did," responded Trowa. "They are involved now, so they deserve to know."

Wufei started to bicker with Trowa about how there could have been other ways, maybe even just killing them. But now they know everything! Quatre entered the conversation, trying to calm them down. Loki rolled her eyes, and looked past Trowa. There was another garage door, and it was slightly open. Something was glistening through it, and it caught her attention. "What is.." she squinted her eyes, and tried to make it out. "Some sort of robot?"

Duo, who was standing next to her, notice her curiosity and smiled. "Oh, you mean that? C'mere, I'll show you."

He motioned her towards the gate. Too curious to be suspicious, she walked with him. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, and he opened the gate some more. Loki gasped and ran inside, grabbing the handrail of the hanger that separated her from an enormous room, which separated her from 5 immense Gundams. "Oh wow! So this is what you fly?"

"Yep!" Duo smiled proudly.

"Maxwell!" shouted Wufei. "Why did you have to take her into there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Wu-man. She just looked curious as to what was in here!"

Loki was soon accompanied by all of her friends. Even Rori, who quitted her game of 'Catch the Weasel' with Heero, walked inside to see what it was. Heero, who lost his playing partner, walked over to his comrades, and stood silently with them. "So… started Elizabeth, "All of you fly these?"

"Yes we do," replied Quatre happily.

Danni's eyes were all a glow. "Wow! Its like some sort of sci-fi movie! Awesome!"

Trowa couldn't help but hide a smile.

Later that night, since it was getting close to 7 o'clock, the girls decided that it would be best if they didn't return home and stayed the night. However, Elizabeth and Lexi were having trouble explaining to their moms that they were 'spending the night' over at Loki's house. Elizabeth clicked off her cell phone and sighed, "Okay.. He bought it."

"Now.. I can understand why we had to let you in on our mission and such," began Wufei, ".. but why are you spending the night!"

Danni turned to him. "I can't very well let Rori go home when she's like that! Besides, how do I know that you guys won't try and skip out on us? We have to stick with you until we get our friend back to normal!"

"Right.. right," agreed Quatre, trying to stop all fights. "Here you girls are.. Some pillows and blankets."

Wufei dragged Heero over to the sleeping quarters, ignoring his complaints. Duo left after him, and then Quatre, who said goodnight to the girls. Trowa was last, and took one more look at the girls. "There are some chairs and a couch over there, so you can be comfortable on those."

And with that, he closed the door. Lexi blinked a few times. "I told you that he wasn't all that bad!"

"Sure, sure.." said Danni. "Go and defend your boyfriend."

"H-He's not!" yelled Lexi.

Loki made herself comfortable in a chair, while she relinquished the couch to Rori. It seemed that all of her hyper activities in the day wore her out, so she was out like a light. After snuggling up to the blanket, Loki sighed. "Hey guys.. Will anything ever be normal again?"

Danni leaned against a computer chair. "I don't know. That would depend if we can find a cure for what happened to Rori and Heero."

Lexi agreed, and started to fall asleep on her pillow. "Do you think we can trust them?" Loki asked once more. She was starting to become really tired.

"Let's hope so," Elizabeth whispered, and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Yea. I REALLY changed this chapter. I've noticed that after my, what? 1 or 2 year absence, I've lost the affect of making completely crazy and wacky OOC stories. I'm sorry guys, I'm trying! I'm going to take our major events, like the squirrel wars or anything, but I made change the words around to make it how I want it to feel.

Gomen, gomen!

-Loki


	4. Restaurant Accident

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing. I only own the series, manga, and this laptop. So far from the real thing… ;o;

* * *

Opposite Day  
By Loki

**Chapter 4: Accidents**

_"Hey guys.. Will anything ever be normal again?"_

_Danni leaned against a computer chair. "I don't know. That would depend if we can find a cure for what happened to Rori and Heero."_

_Lexi agreed, and started to fall asleep on her pillow. "Do you think we can trust them?" Loki asked once more. She was starting to become really tired. _

_"Let's hope so," Elizabeth whispered, and fell asleep._

_

* * *

_

Danni woke up first thing in the morning. She checked her digital watch on her wrist, after rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. 6:38am. _Ugh.._ Danni groaned to herself. She was almost positive that they would not be able to go to school today, and silently thanked the Lord that the school doesn't call the parents when a child is absent.

She picked herself up, and looked around for a bathroom. She didn't know where to go, and found herself just guessing at random places. Danni found herself in the kitchen at one point, and sighed heavily. "Oh, so are you awake, Miss Danni?" came a voice from behind her.

"Ah, good morning Quatre," Danni responded sleepily. "Don't be so formal. Just call me Danni."

He smiled. "Alright then, Danni."

"Hey.. Um.. Quatre? Where's the uh.." she paused, trying not to sound too embarrassed to ask this question. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Its right down the hallway. Its labeled as storage room, because someone accidentally switched the doors."

"Ah, I see." Danni paused. "Thanks," she left to go find the 'storage room'.

Lexi and Elizabeth woke up next, greeting each other good morning. Quatre walked in happily, offering them coffee to help get themselves up. "Thank you," they both said.

Danni came back after using the bathroom, and also accepted the coffee Quatre made. "Is anyone else awake yet?" she asked him.

"Yes, Trowa and Wufei are awake, though they don't come out till about breakfast time. Heero is still sleeping, and Duo will be out until the early afternoon."

"Hah," laughed Lexi. "He and Loki share something in common. It's a war to get her up."

Rori opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Elizabeth and the others, and managed a good morning. "So you guys wanna play a game now?" she asked excitedly.

"NO," they flat out told her.

Lexi followed Danni into the kitchen. "What are you doing, Danni?" asked Lexi.

"Well, I kinda feel bad for them for all that's happened, so I might as well make 'em breakfast!"

"Oh I see!" Lexi said happily, clapping her hands. "Here, let me help!"

Elizabeth was keeping Rori company by playing a few not so hyper games, and Lexi continued to reassure Quatre that it was alright. They didn't mind making breakfast."

"Now, I want you to go and tell Trowa and the others that breakfast will be done soon!" she said happily, and closed the door.

Quatre was, at first, a little shocked, but a smile managed to form on his face. He then turned around into the G boys' sleeping quarters and proceeded to tell them to get ready, while waking the other two up.

Loki was sleeping soundly, until the smell of pancakes and eggs filled her nose. She got herself up, and stumbled towards the kitchen. "Fooooooood," she mumbled to herself, as she took a seat at the table.

"Wow, you sure slept late," commented Duo, who already began to eat his breakfast.

Loki mumbled a "mhm" to him, and grabbed a plate. Most of the time, everyone sat in silence, unless I was Quatre or Elizabeth that tried to start a conversation."

"So.. What are we going to do today?" asked Elizabeth cautiously. "Isn't there anyone you guys could contact because of this problem?"

Heero and Rori were making little creations with their food, and sprinkled sugar over it, saying that it was snowing. "The only who could really help us would be the doctor. But right now we can't get a hold of him because of the static. We'll have to wait until we can get a signal using one of your satellites," answered Trowa.

"Wow, you mean you need to use one of our big satellites up in space to contact him? I guess it would… since you're trying to communicate with that future, that is…"

"Exactly," said Wufei.

"What are we going to do about school?" asked Lexi. "We're not going today right?"

"We can't.. it would be too much in the way," Danni said flatly. "We need to solve this problem first."

"That's at least one good thing…" muttered Loki over her hot tea.

"Haha, you need to wake up, little girl!" laughed Duo playfully. He reached up, and rubbed the top of her head.

Without using much strength at all against Duo's hand, Loki's face fell into her breakfast. "Ow ow ow!" she yelped, as the hot pancakes stuck to her face.

As she got up, and ran to the garbage can, everyone laughed at her. The laughter increased as she threw her pancake at Duo's face as well.

It took a lot to prevent Rori or Heero from starting a food fight, so she eyed them the entire time, making sure that they wouldn't touch their food with their hands.

* * *

Everyone, fully refreshed from breakfast, gathered back into the hanger. Trowa and Duo went into the Gundam hanger to work on their Gundams a bit more, as Loki and Danni watched them. Everyone else was helping out with the mysteries of the gun. Elizabeth had been officially dubbed "mother" as she watched over Rori and Heero like a hawk. Lexi was searching through Wufei's books, trying to find a book that caught her interest. Suddenly, she asked a question that she had been wondering about since she got here. "Umm.. Why did you guys choose an aquarium?"

Quatre and Wufei looked up. "What?"

Well, this hanger is part of the aquarium outside, right? Well, why are you guys here, and how come I haven't seen anything fish related at all."

Wufei continued to look at his book and answered, "We really got here at this time period about 5 days ago. We heard that this aquarium went bankrupt a while ago, and now its abandoned. We just found some remains and stuff, such as couched, chairs, ect.. and made this place into a living area. No one knows we're here, and even if they did, we would _talk_ them in to letting us stay."

"Ah, I get it…" she said back to him.

"Hey guys!" said Loki cheerfully as she walked back to the garage with Danni. "What up?"

"Nothing really.."

Elizabeth stood up, and walked over to them. "So, what exactly will we be doing today? We can't just sit around and wait for the static to clear up!"

"Right now, we don't have a choice," Quatre answered kindly. "We want to get Heero changed back, and back to our time just as bad as you want to help your friend, and on with your life.."

Elizabeth nodded sadly, and she returned to her two 'children'. Immediately, she ran over to Rori. "Rori! Where's Heero?"

"Heero? Weeeeellll…" she started to say, smiling.

"C'mon Rori! Tell me!"

She nodded happily and answered, "He went for a walk!"

* * *

Heero walked down the street, and stared at all the antique buildings. "Wow! This is amazing!"

He ran down the street, and paused as he saw a toy store. "Yaay!"

Quickly crossing the street, he ran into oncoming traffic. Accidentally jumping in front of a huge truck, the truck swerved, so he could miss him. As the trucker did this, he lost control of his own steering, and smashed right into a nearby restaurant. Surprised as to what happened, Heero turned around, and stared at the rubble and flames that began around the truck. "Oops.." he simply said.

Since it was so early in the morning, the restaurant was closed, so no one was in there. The trucker, however, was stuck and kicked at the door, trying to get out. Heero saw him, and ran into the collapsing building. "Hang on!" he called out, pushing away a fallen pillar.

The trucker, giving up on opening the door, smashed the window with his elbow and cleared the glass away. "Come on!" called Heero.

"Get out of here, kid!" he yelled at him.

"No! Not without you!"

Moving towards the passengers seat, the trucker picked up a small girl besides him, and gave her to Heero. "Help my daughter first! Please!"

Heero held the small girl in his arms. "But what about-"

"Go!"

Heero hesitated, and ran towards the street outside. Hearing the firetrucks, as they hurried to that spot, he set the girl down and rushed back into the building. The trucker was still having a tough time opening up his door. "Stand back!" yelled Heero, as he jumped, and kicked at the door, leaving a pretty good dent in there.

He pulled at the handle, until the door came off of its hinges. He helped the man as he made his way out of the truck, and carried him safely to the street with his daughter. "Thank you," he told Heero as he checked his daughter for any injuries.

Not a second later, the flames reached the engine oil leaking from the truck, and the whole thing erupted into flames.

Not a mile away, Elizabeth heard the explosion. "What was that?" she asked.

"Sounded like an blast," answered Trowa. "It came from… this way," he said, as they headed towards the city.

Danni glanced up, and saw smoke and fire billowing out of a building. "There!" she yelled, and pointed to Hero who was standing on the side, watching the firemen.

"Heero!" called Quatre.

He looked over to his comrades and smiled. "Hiya guys!"

Duo sighed. "It still creeps me out every time he smiles like that.. man."

"Heero," asked Loki. "What happened?"

"Oh? You mean this?" He began to explain to them how all this started. After he was done, everyone stared at him.

"You mean.. this is all YOUR fault?" Danni asked, unbelievingly.

Heero laughed sheepishly and scratched his head. He looked over and saw Rori playing with some bugs, and instantly joined her. "What are you doing, Rori?" he asked.

"I'm collecting bugs. Oh! Heero! Behind you! It's a squirrel!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Catch it catch it!"

Heero walked over to the squirrel slowly. The squirrel, knowing that it was being followed, instantly climbed up the tree to get away. But, he was up gainst Heero, who wasn't a normal human. He jumped up into the tree with the squirrel. "Got 'chya!" he yelled, grabbing the squirrel by the tail.

Heero came back down, and showed it to Rori. "Aww!" she said. "He's cold! Look, he's shaking!"

Oblivious to both of them, the squirrel was shaking in fear, and continually tried to get away. "I have an idea!" Heero lifted up his shirt, and stuck the shirt in there. "There we go! Now he's all nice and warm!"

"Yaay! Go Heero!" Rori laughed.

A police officer walked over to Danni and the others, and asked, "Are you friends with that young man?" pointing towards Heero.

"Umm.. Y-yes?" responded Lexi, not wanting to lie to an officer.

"Well, he just caused a major commotion here. We're going to need to take him down to the station for some questioning."  
"A-Alright. Let me get him…"

Loki and Lexi walked over towards Heero. "Women!" yelled Wufei at them. "What are you doing? You can't give him over to the police! What are you thinking!"

"Look Wufei, he caused all of this, and there's no way that we can cover this up. But don't worry, he won't be going alone. They won't throw him in jail because he is a minor, and _technically_ because he saved the trucker and his daughter, I'm pretty sure they will forgive him."

He sighed and joined the others, not in the mood to argue.

Loki walked up to Heero again, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Now listen to me, Heero Yuy. I have a mission for you, and I want it to be completed. Understand?"

"Hai! Yes M'am!" Heero saluted.

"Ok.. This is what I want you to do," Loki said, finishing up her sentence by whispering in his ear. "You think you can manage that?"

"No problem!"

He walked up to the police office. "Hello, sir!" he said.

"Did you cause this trouble here?" the officer asked, all serious.

"I sure did!"

The police officer sighed, and pulled his aside. "I'm going to take you to the station now, alright? I don't want any trouble with you, or I'll put these handcuffs on."

"Oooo! Handcuffs! Can I wear them? PLEASE?"

Confused at Heero's acting, he shrugged and cuffed him. "Wow," Heero said. "Oh! Can I ask one more thing of you first?"

"Uh.. Sure?" the policeman responded.

"Can I ask my girlfriend to join me? I'm sure with her there, I'll be more comfortable to answer all of your questions."

Trowa raised an eyebrow at this statement that Heero made. Duo turned to Trowa and mouthed out "Relena?" Heero turned around and said, "Danni! C'mon! We have to go now!"

Danni, who was watching confusedly up until now, had been wondering who this 'girlfriend' was. She stopped, and gaped at Heero. Loki and Lexi began to chuckle, and she mentally wished that she could hurt them so bad. "S-Sure, Heero.." Danni responded though gritted teeth.

As they got into the back of the police car, Quatre watched as Danni mouthed out "I'm going to kill you two" and pointed at Loki and Lexi. Those two immediately fell into fits of laughter. Elizabeth was still trying to put two and two together, wondering what just happened.

After losing her playing partner, Rori became instantly bored. She walked past a different police car, and stared inside. "Waaah! A walkie-talkie!"

She opened the door an hopped in, grabbing the radio. "Hello this is Officer Whatever! Does anyone read me?"

"Mark? Is that you, man?" came a voice from the other side.

"Sure is!" Rori agreed, giggling to herself.

"Thank God, I've been trying to get some help for the past 2 hours.. I was chasing that hit and run down on Toppa road, and a made a turn to hard. I fell off the road, and down this huge hill. I'm stuck out here, and I need help. My injuries are pretty bad.."

"Woah? Injuries? What kind? Do ya see any blood!" Rori asked excitedly.

"Actually, yes… there is lots of blood. I think that my left arm is broken, and I know that one of my legs are broken."

"Really? How can you tell?"

The guy took a moment before answering, "Well.. I can kinda see the bone sticking out.."

"EWW! That is SOO gross! Why did you have to tell me that?"

"Look, can you just call for backup?" you can tell the annoyance in his tone.

"Sure thing, pal," she answered. Rolling down the window, she screamed out, "BACKUP!"

Back to the walkie-talkie, she asked, "How's that?"

"No! I mean get me backup!"

Rori frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't know anyone names that. Are you sure you have the right number?"

"What… what the hell are you talking about? Who is this?"

"Who is this?" Rori angrily responded.

"Get off the damn line and find me someone who can help!"

Rori gasped at his choice of words and kicked at the radio. "Take that! And that! And that!" After finishing her 'death job' Rori smiled at her work, and ran over towards Elizabeth to play with her cell phone.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lexi, suddenly worried. "We can't just let them take Heero away!"

"For now," sighed Danni," we'll just have to hope that Danni can somehow get Heero away from all this trouble. He won't go to jail but…"

Loki, feeling that this situation was getting out of hand, sighed and leaned against the wall of a building. Accidentally loosing her footing, she slipped and fell down on her butt. The Persona Amend gun, which was in her pocket, went off and fired. _Oh.. No…_ Loki thought, as she hoped that it wouldn't hit anyone.

"AHH!" yelled Quatre, as it hit him in the back.

He fell to the ground. Danni knew that this wasn't good. If this gun had the type of power as they said, the loving, helpful, kind-hearted Quatre would be…

Quatre stood up and began to chuckle. First it was low, and then it grew. His eyes were maniacal and his laugh gave off a creepy killer vibe. "So.." he started, after chuckling some more, "Who wants to die first?"

Still on the ground, Loki picked up the gun and stared at it. "Dammit! I-I did it again!"

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, this chapter and the last chapter were originally one whole chapter. Wows. But I decided to make it into two nice 6-8 page long chapters

Homigod! Quatre's been hit! What does this mean? Ahh! Noo!

It's the end of the world!  
DD:


	5. For Love and Squirrels

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing. I only own the series, manga, and this laptop. So far from the real thing… ;o;

* * *

Opposite Day  
By Loki

**Chapter 5: For Love and Squirrels**

_"AHH!" yelled Quatre, as it hit him in the back._

_He fell to the ground.Loki knew that this wasn't good. If this gun had the type of power as they said, the loving, helpful, kind-hearted Quatre would be…_

_Quatre stood up and began to chuckle. First it was low, and then it grew. His eyes were maniacal and his laugh gave off a creepy killer vibe. "So.." he started, after chuckling some more, "Who wants to die first?"_

_Still on the ground, Loki picked up the gun and stared at it. "Dammit! I-I did it again!"_

* * *

Danni looked out of the window and sighed. They had only been driving for ten minutes, but she was already bored. However, the bouncing teen to his right was having the time of his life. Her 'boyfriend' hummed numerous songs to himself, while he dislocated his wrist, took of the handcuffs, and put the back on. Danni winced as she heard the sickening crack of him putting his wrist back in place. A shiver went down her back and she thought, _Oooohhh.. I am gonna kill you when I get back, Loki._

"I still can't believe that you're a cop! That is sooo awesome! Can I play with your sirens?"

The officer stared back at the boy using his rear view mirror. This was a strange one all right. Perhaps juvenile wasn't the best place for him. Maybe an asylum, or something to help him out…

"Danni, what are we going to do when we get there?" Heero whispered to her.

"Hm?" she asked, not really paying attention.

"Well we can't go with him… we have to get back to the others."

Danni closed her eyes. "I know, I know…"

Seeing that Danni was in the middle of thinking of a plan, Heero slumped back into his seat. His chest suddenly tickled, and he let out a soft laugh. Something furry was moving around in his shirt. _Ah! The squirrel!  
_He reached in, and grabbed the squirrel from underneath his shirt. "Here you go, little guy!" he exclaimed. "Have some air!"

Danni sweat dropped, and stared at the squirrel. "Heero.. Was that thing..?"

The squirrel looked around and saw its opportunity of escape. It leaped out of Heero's hand, and proceeded towards Danni and the window. "Ah! Get away!" she said, and swatted at it.

The squirrel flew towards the driver's seat, and landed on the officer. "What the?"

The officer tried to catch the squirrel while also steering the car. But alas, he could only do one thing at a time, and the police car was sent flying off the street, and down into a nearby forest. Danni screamed and covered her face. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die.., we're gonna die…" she repeated over and over again.

The police car came to a halt as it hit a very sturdy tree. Feeling that they were not moving anymore, Danni dared to look up. She saw leaves and branches everywhere. The officer was laying on his back in the front, obviously unconscious, but he was breathing. "Heero!"

She looked around and didn't see him anywhere. "Heero?" she called out again.

Trying to open the door, she kicked at it a couple times. Putting all of her strength into a kick, she kicked at the door, until it busted open. "Oww.. Oww.." she said as she walked out.

"Heero/" she called again, looking around the forest. Nothing. Afraid that he was hurt, she began to search all around the police car. "Danni!" came a familiar voice. "Yaaay! You're alright!"

Danni looked up into the tree, and saw Heero sitting on a branch. "Boy! It was a good thing I got out of the car in time before it hit the tree!" he said, wiping his forehead with his arm.

Danni felt her face twitch, and she calmly asked, "Heero, will you get down here, please?"

Heero hesitated, but the nodded. Jumping down, he landed swiftly on his feet, as gracious as a cat. She walked up and punched the back of his head, "This is all your fault!"

Heero rubbed his head and laughed. "Haha! You're an abusive girlfriend!"

Danni began to blush. "I am not your girlfriend!"

She hit him again, which only made his smile bigger. After their little 'brawl' had ended, Heero felt something in his pocket. "Oh? What's this?"

"Hopefully not another squirrel," Danni said under her breath.

He pulled out a gun and stared at it. "Agh!" yelled Danni as she took a step back. "W-Why do you have a gun?"

Her memory then went back to the time in the hanger, when he was pointing a gun at Rori. _Oh please don't shoot me…_ she thought.

"Here," said Heero, handing the gun to her. "I want you to hold this. I don't like weapons. Also, here's a knife that I found.."

He dropped the objects into her hand, which she found to be surprisingly light. "Umm." she started, looking at the gun uneasily. "Is it loaded?"

"Of course," he replied happily.

Danni groaned and thought of leaving the gun with the officer. However she thought against it, because they might need it. But then she thought of the downfalls of keeping the gun. She didn't want her leg shot off as she walked with it in her pocket, and she didn't want to hold it out in public. She sighed and tried to think of a logical solution. "Danni! Hurry up!" yelled Heero.

She looked up, and saw that he had begun walking without here. "H-Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

Loki placed her head in her hand and sighed, "Dammit.." she cursed. "Now we've got a psycho-killer on the loose…"

Duo slowly walked up to Quatre. "Hey, Q-man, c'mon, you don't want to kill any-"

"Silence!" yelled Quatre, as he punched Duo in the stomach.

Trowa and Wufei went to help their fallen friend. Elizabeth looked scared for a minute, but then turned angry. She marched up to Quatre and slapped him across the cheek. "How dare you do that! He is your friend! Don't you have any shame!"

She went to slap him again, but he caught her hand in mid air, and brought his face close to hers. He smiled evilly and laughed. Elizabeth took a step back, and freed herself from his hold. She then went and hid behind Lexi.

Lexi walked up to Loki, and extended her hand. "Maybe I should hold onto this gun for a little while."

Loki hesitated, and then thought that that was best, and relinquished it to Lexi. In the middle of passing it, Lexi accidentally pulled the trigger, and it shot off again, headed straight for Quatre. "No!" yelled Elizabeth, knowing full well what happens if you get hit a second time.

She jumped into Quatre, pushing him out of the way. The laser, instead of hitting Quatre, went straight and hit a garbage can. "What was that for?" Quatre yelled at her, pushing her forcefully off of him.

Elizabeth stood up, and made a 'huff' noise, while restraining herself from kicking the daylights out of him. Trowa interjected this whole thing and said, "This is getting out of hand.. Heero and Danni are somewhere, Rori and Quatre are personality-changed, and we still don't know how to change them back."

He began to talk with the others about how they need to contact the doctor as fast as possible. Meanwhile, Rori was growing increasingly bored by the second. Having ditched Elizabeth's cell phone, the public water fountain, and the police man that was chasing her away from the restaurant, she wanted something new. _I wanna play a game!_ _How about… AH!_ her eyes lit up. _How about follow the leader!_

Her eyes first landed on Trowa, who was standing with the others as they discussed back and forth. _He wouldn't be too much fun to imitate…_

Loki was being strangled by Lexi, whom she played a joke on, and Rori thought better of mimicking that. _Looks too painful.._ Next, she looked at Quatre, who had the biggest smile on his face. He was laughing crazily, and looked liked he was enjoying himself. "Alright!" she said, and hopped towards him.

Standing next to him, she placed her hands on her hips, and let out a big, "MWAH HA HAA!"

Quatre stopped his plans of killing people and stared at the girl beside him, who continued to laugh. "Are you.. Are you mocking me?" he yelled.  
"Are you mocking me?" Rori imitated.

He poked her in the side and told her to shut up. She, in turn, did the same. "Don't poke me!" he yelled.

"Don't poke me!"

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

Quatre growled. He brought out his gun and pointed at her. "I'll shoot you!"

Rori frowned, and looked around. She needed a gun to point at him. While Lexi was lecturing Loki about not putting bugs down people's shirts, Rori grabbed the persona amend gun she was holding, and pointed it at Quatre. "I'll shoot you!" she finally imitated.

"NO!" yelled everyone.

"Wait.." started Duo. "Did we every think that shooting them again will fix it? Maybe we should try it!"

Elizabeth took a step towards Duo. "No, Duo.. You don't want to-"

"Maybe that's a good idea," said Wufei. "Let's try it!"

"Idiot!" yelled Loki. "Can't your brain understand what we're trying to tell you?"

"Brain?" asked Rori, still holding the gun.

Everyone froze. Rori shrugged, and said, "Okay!" She brought the gun up to Quatre's head.

"No!" yelled Elizabeth, who grabbed the gun and ran away, far out of Rori's reach.

"Heeeey!" Rori complained. "Give it baack! It's mine!"

When Elizabeth said no again, Rori fell on the ground and started crying, "But I had it first!"

Wufei chuckled. "Stupid woman."

She looked up at him, and her bottom lip trembled. Then, without a moment of warning, she ran up to him, and buried her face into his shirt, crying. "What the… get off me, woman!" he yelled at her, while trying to get her off.

"Awwww!" All the girls chimed together. "That's sooo cute!"

Trowa hid a smile, and Duo gave him the thumbs up sign, "Way to go, Wu-man! I told you that all the babes flock to ya!"

"Maxwell, if I wasn't in this situation right now, I would come over there and kick your-"

"Waaaaah!" interrupted Rori, who started crying even more.

"Shut up woman!"

Loki walked over and smacked Wufei's back playfully. "Now don't go making me an aunt so quickly, there!"

"Woman.." Wufei growled, his blush intensifying.

Everyone continued to laugh at him as Rori started hugging him even more.

* * *

Danni trudged along side Heero as he continued humming to himself. It wouldn't have bothered her so much if it was just humming, but he decided to make his own little hand motions with it, and pretty soon, he was in full dance mood. Trying to not let her anger get the best of her, she slowly said, "Heero… will you please stop?"

"Why?" he asked. He stopped humming, but continued his dance.

"Because it's _annoying_."

"Really? But I haven't got to the best part yet!"

Danni shot him a glare and he instantly became quiet and relaxed. "I.. I'm sorry," he said, as his eyes began to water.

Danni saw that he was starting to cry, and she sighed. "I'm sorry, its just that every since yesterday, this whole thing has been getting on my nerves."

"I'm sorry.." he said again.

"Will you stop saying sorry? It's not your fault," Danni stated. She began thinking about how he reminded her of Loki whenever something really bad happened. Loki hates it when she thinks that people are mad at her, so she would continually say sorry until they forgave her, or told her that she was annoying, which made her smile.

"So-" Heero started, but thought better of it.

Danni was about to say her own apology, until she heard a faint rumbling sound from behind them. "What's that?"

"Ooh! Maybe it's a stampede! And there is a large heard of bulls coming down, and they're going to smash into us!" Heero said, raising his arms us when he said ' smash'. "Standing here would be suicide! Lets move over."

Shaking her head at his made-up story, she responded with, "Funny, when I look at you, it doesn't seem like suicide would be a problem for you."

"Oh no!" Heero corrected. "I disapprove of suicide more that anything!"

Danni managed a smile, when she heard the noise growing louder. "Okay, now I really want to know what this is!"

She stopped and looked behind her, trying to figure things out. A small cloud of smoke started to build up in the distance. Something really was coming, but what.. Danni's eyes widened. First she started to meekly laugh, and then took a step back. "N-No way…"

"Hm?" Heero started to look back as well, but was cut off when Danni grabbed his hand, and started to pull him away, running as fast as she could.

"What the hell is that?" she yelled, not believing what she saw.

Squirrels.

Lots and lots of Squirrels.

And the one that was leading the rampaging rodents..? None other than the poor squirrel that Heero has kept hidden in his shirt. "What is going on!" Danni yelled. "Squirrels don't act like that! God, nothing is going right anymore since I met you guys!"

"Squirrels?" Heero's head perked up, and saw the on-coming threat.

"SQUIRRELS!" He tried to stop, but Danni wouldn't let him. "C'mon! I just want to pet one! Please?"

"No! They're not here to be nice!"

"Eh?"

"They probably want to gnaw on you until you're black and blue, so no petting them!"

Heero pulled at her, "But.. But! Black and blue are my favorite colors!"

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

Fed up with his childish acting, she stopped. "You want to play with the squirrels?" She picked up Heero, who was unexpectedly light, and threw him at the rodents. "Pick one!"

She walked behind a tree to watch, as Heero sat on the ground, and opened his arms into a hug. "Squirrel-ies!"

The one squirrel who had been taken captive by Heero before, saw Heero and jumped, clutching onto his face. Heero screamed, and fell into the growing pile of squirrels. Danni sat back and watched, enjoying every minute of it. She started humming a tune of her own, but stopped to listen to the beautiful music of payback.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha, just to let all of you know, Danni really isn't as mean in real life as she may seem in this story. But she does get ticked off at people when they play with her hair. DO NOT TOUCH! It will be painful if you do…  
D:

Loki


	6. More Squirrels and More Accidents! Oh my

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing. I only own the series, manga, and this laptop. So far from the real thing… ;o;

* * *

Opposite Day  
By Loki

**Chapter 6: More Squirrels and More Accidents! Oh my!**

_"Pick one!"_

_She walked behind a tree to watch, as Heero sat on the ground, and opened his arms into a hug. "Squirrel-ies!"_

_The one squirrel who had been taken captive by Heero before, saw Heero and jumped, clutching onto his face. Heero screamed, and fell into the growing pile of squirrels. Danni sat back and watched, enjoying every minute of it. She started humming a tune of her own, but stopped to listen to the beautiful music of payback._

_

* * *

_

Danni watched as the last squirrel left, and bound into the dense forest. Sighing, she stood up and brushed the dirt from the bottom of her school uniform. She then proceeded to look for Heero.

Looking to her left and right, all she could find of him was a strip of his green tank top, that had been ripped. Danni's head will with worry as a new thought emerged. _Did.. Did they eat him?_

"I-Impossible!" Danni said, half laughing. "Squirrels are carnivorous! They eat plants! Well… I've never seen them gather like that before and attack someone.. Oh god!"

She started to pace back and forth, trying to calm down. "Okay.. No one saw. No one saw this. No one. No one."

Danni was about to start screaming, when she heard a footstep from behind her. "Oh my god, I didn't kill him!" she yelled, and stared at the person.

Heero looked at her tiredly. He smiled and raised his hand slowly. "Hey."

Danni felt her body go limp. She looked at his scratches and bruised body. "Did the squirrels do that?" she asked slowly.

"Nah, this was when I was trying to get away! Haha!"

He laughed, but stopped suddenly and fell down. "Heero!" she yelled out, and ran to him. Checking his pulse, she sighed. "Good, he's only asleep," she reassured herself.

Having established the fact that she was dealing with a sleeping person and not a dead body, she shook him. "Heero! Get up! We have to keep going!"

"Mmm.. Five more minutes.."

"No five minutes!" Danni huffed. "Come on, Hee-"

While she was talking, Heero brought up his hand and swiftly hit her in the stomach. She fell onto of his fallen body; unconscious. He knew that she wasn't really hurt, because he could control his punches. Heero smiled. "Sorry," he said, and fell asleep.

* * *

Rori was still sobbing on Wufei's shirt, who appeared to have given up. He just stood there, waiting for her to finish. _How long do you intend to cry, woman? _Wufei thought to himself. He was getting very impatient, and turned to Lexi, who was still laughing. "Hey, woman! She's YOUR friend! How do I get her off?"

"W-What?" Lexi asked in between laughs.

"How do I make her stop crying?

"I.. I guess you have to… comfort her!" Lexi's laughs started up again.

Wufei looked up and groaned. He did NOT want to do this. Slowly, he raised up his hand and patted her back gently. He listened to Rori's sobs, and didn't hear them letting up at all. "Now what?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, maybe hugging her back. Treat her like a child, since she acts like one now," Loki giggled, which earned a smack from Elizabeth.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! _He brought both of his arms around her, and tightened his hold. Then, he lowered his head and rested it on her shoulder.

Her sobs came to an immediate halt, but she still held her face in his shirt. He could feel her body stiffen, and he hoped that this was all her had to do. He tried to back away again, but she was clutching onto his shirt tightly. "Wufei," whispered Elizabeth. "Act caring towards her."

"Easier said then done, woman!" he growled.

Taking another breath, he raised up Rori's face until she was looking straight at him. He wiped away one of her tears and said, "Stop crying, everything is going to be okay.."

A blush appeared on her face, and her hold loosened. Immediately using this opportunity, he pulled away and ran as far as he could, leaving a dazed Rori on her feet. Duo walked up to Wufei and congratulated him, and Wufei screamed that he would kill him. Elizabeth walked up to Rori, who was still staring up. "Rori?" she asked.

Lexi and Loki walked up as well. Lexi waved her hands a couple times in front of Rori's face. Loki turned and yelled, "Wufei! I think you made her heart stop!" and she started to laugh.

Wufei muttered curses to her in Chinese, to show his annoyance in her comment. "Rori!" yelled Lexi, who patted her cheek.

Immediately coming out of her trance, her childish grin appeared on her face, and she ran towards an unsuspecting Wufei. "Wuffie-kins!" she yelled happily, and latched onto his arm.

"W-What?" yelled Wufei as he tried to unlatch her.

Then, to much his displeasure, Rori began to hold his hand. "Let go of me, woman!" he yelled.

"Nope!" she happily said, and continued her grasp.

Everyone around him started to laugh. "Oh man!" gasped Loki, "Where is Danni? She needs to see this!"

* * *

Danni groaned and lifted up her head. Around her, nearly leafless trees bobbled up and down rhythmically. "What the…?"

It took her a moment to realize that she was being carried. He was humming another cheery tone as he walked through the forest, carrying Danni piggyback. "Heero! Wh-What are you doing! Put me down!"

She started to kick a little, and Heero fell down. "Ow! What'd you do that for?" he complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-You were carrying me! Why were you doing that?"

"You were sleeping," Heero stated, ".. so I thought that I would let you continue!"

"I wouldn't have fallen unconscious if you hadn't of punched me!" Danni bellowed back, her arms crossed over her chest.

Heero sniffed. "But I wanted to sleep! And you wanted to wake me up!"

She sighed, and closed her eyes. "I swear, its like raising a two year old.. Where are we anyway?"

"About a mile away from the city limits!" he said matter-of-factly. "I can see the road that we were on in the police car, but I decided that it would be best to keep a low-profile."

Danni nodded at the knowledge in that fact, and started to walk along side Heero. She began to notice how much taller he was then her. Being tall herself, most of the boys in her class were either perfect height, or shorter. That always made her feel awkward, but as she walked next to Heero, she felt better about it. Danni shook her head fiercely. _What am I thinking? I can't be thinking of stuff like that now!_

Heero saw Danni as she hit her head a little, and noted on how strange it was. A rustle of the leaves behind him gained his attention and he turned around. Danni heard a muffled "eek!" from him, and she turned around too. Standing on top of a fallen tree was a squirrel. Heero hid behind her, remember his last experience with squirrels.

Having about enough of squirrels for the day, Danni picked up a reasonable sized stick, and threw it at the rodent. "Get out of here!" she yelled.

The squirrel jumped on the trunk of the nearest tree, where it chattered in a manner vaguely reminiscent of cursing before disappearing into the foliage. "T-Thanks…" stuttered Heero.

"No problem."

The continued their walk to the city, until Danni heard a far-too familiar rumble behind them. She looked back once again. Cursing under her breath, she placed her face in her palm. "What?" asked Heero quizzically. "What is it?"

"Squirrel Wars: Part II"

"Wha-?"

Danni grabbed his hand, and began to run. "Hurry!"

Soon enough, another entourage of furry gray rodents quicken their pace to the two teens.

* * *

Despite his frequent attempts to detach from Rori's hold, she persisted enough until the point where Wufei gave up. Everyone else grew bored of the lovey-dovey couple, and went to explore that portion of the city. The explosion of the truck had burned several other buildings, and for some reason that the teens could not fathom, had left that part completely deserted.

Loki and Lexi began to poke around at the burnt remains of the restaurant, Elizabeth went across the street to window shop at a designer outfitters, and Trowa and Duo went to search for some food, leaving Quatre to his own devices.

He looked over at Elizabeth and wandered over towards her. He saw that she was eyeing an expensive, but pretty pink dress thoughtfully. He scoffed and said, "I can't believe that you actually like girly stuff like that.."

She glared at him for a second before smiling, "Actually, I was looking if they had any in your size."

She sauntered off to Loki and Lexi, leaving a dumbstruck Quatre behind her. Since Loki had been deemed 'irresponsible' to tending to the gun, Lexi was charged with watching it. She slung the weapon over the left side of her body, and used her right shirtsleeve to rub the ashes off a burnt section of the wall. Elizabeth picked her way through the rubble, careful not to touch any hot embers that were not extinguished by the firefighters. "Hey you kids!" called a firefighter.

All three girls turned around to see a fireman walks towards them, wearing a yellow fire-retardant suit. While he walked closer, Loki looked around his waist, seeing if he had a gun or something. Lexi noticed her gaze, and smacked Loki again. "That's what a cop has, moron."

Loki laughed meekly, and looked back at the fireman. "You kids should be in here. This place is unstable, and could collapse. We don't want anything happening to you guys, alright?"

The three girls sighed and began to walk back to the entrance. Along the way Loki saw a foot-long piece of ash-gray wood. Thinking that it looked interesting, she picked it up. As soon as she touched the wood the smoldering ember at its center re-ignited, burning her hand and lighting the sleeve of her shirt on fire.

"Ow ow ow!" she yelled, and threw the wood at the wall.

She immediately began beating her hand and shirt against her skirt to put out the fire, so she didn't see what happened next. The piece of wood hit an unstable support beam with just enough force to shift the precarious balance of timber. The entire structure groaned and a few boards fell from the ceiling, scattering ash through the air. One of the rafters teetered back and forth for a second before it tipped and fell straight at Loki.

"Watch out!" Lexi yelled.

Loki looked up from her fire-extinguishing activities just in time to see a huge wooden rafter plummeting straight for her head. Her eyes widened with surprise and fear, but before she could react in any other way the firefighter grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the way.

He slung Loki over his right shoulder and dashed through the exit. "M-My friends!" she yelled, remember that Elizabeth and Lexi were still inside.

Once outside, he dumped her on the sidewalk and turned as though to run back into the building. Before he could get there a large wooden beam fell across the doorway, effectively blocking the fireman out and the girls in.

"No!" yelled Loki, as she began to run back to the collapsing building.

The fireman stared at the rubble in dismay. Then he shook himself out of his stupor and grabbed the radio that was attached to his belt. He walked a little way away from Loki, passing Duo and Trowa on their way back as he spoke into the radio. "I need some assistance down at the burnt restaurant! The building collapsed and there are some kids trapped in there! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Rori stared at the destruction, finally releasing Wufei. He stood and stared as well. She started towards the building, but Wufei held her back. She turned and looked into his face, her eyes welling with tears. She buried her face once again into his chest to cry, but this time, Wufei didn't push her away.

Loki quickened her pace towards the building. She broke into a run. Duo grabbed her arm as she passed, stopping her in her tracks. "Duo! We.. We have to help them!"

"Loki," Duo started, staring into her eyes. "You can't go in there."

"I-I have to! This is my fault!" she pulled her arm, but Duo wouldn't let her go. His grip was strong and unrelenting. She spun back and angrily began to hit his chest with her free hand. "Let me go! Please, Duo!"

"Don't worry," he reassure her with a smile, wincing as she hit him with an especially hard blow to the ribs. "Trowa and Quatre will get them out."

It took a second for what he said to register, but her hitting stopped, and she turned around. Sure enough, Trowa and Quatre were in the process of removing debris, careful as to not shift anything. "Thank you," Loki whispered.

Duo, knowing that Loki wouldn't run anymore, let her go, and placed a comforting hand on her small shoulder.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," grumbled Quatre, as he tossed aside a piece of wood.

"Be careful, Quatre," Trowa warned. "We don't want to cause another inundation of rubble and wood.

Quatre huffed and was more vigilant of where we placed his retrieved wood. "Can you guys hear me?" Trowa called out, hoping for a response.

"Yea, we're down here, Trowa!" called out Lexi. "We were both able to get underneath a metal table the restaurant had, but I don't know how much longer it'll hold!"

Loki's eyes lighted up. "Lexi!"

"Umm.. Could you guys hurry a little? Its getting a bit cramped down here," called another voice.

"Elizabeth!"

Loki broke away from Duo, and rushed over to help Trowa and Quatre. "Thank god! You're both okay!"

"Loki, when I get out here, I am so going to hit you! This is all your fault!" scolded Lexi from beneath the rubble.

Loki rolled her eyes, "Yes, mother."

Rori began to drag Wufei to the wreckage. "They're alright! I'm so happy!"

Wufei looked down, and saw the bright smile on Rori's face. He couldn't help but smile as well. Suddenly, Elizabeth shrieked out loud. "What happened?" asked Quatre, worried for a brief second.

"I'm okay.. I just sat on a hot piece of metal…"

Quatre sighed and called her a clumsy idiot. Lexi accidentally switched positions, and her shoulder bumped into an already weak wooden beam. The beam slipped a few inches, and landed on top of the metal table. The table - already being pushed to its limits - could not take the pressure. The metal legs slowly began to bend, causing the two girls to scream in fear as they were slowly crushed. "Lexi! Elizabeth!" Loki screamed.

Their cries- coupled with the fact that she could do nothing to help- caused her almost more pain than she could handle. Rori made no noise, but resumed to her crying on Wufei's shirt. Wufei grimaced at the noises of the screams, but kept a straight face, as to not scare Rori anymore. Quatre and Trowa began clearing the rubble away as fast as possible, abandoning finesse for efficiency. Duo and Loki joined in the frantic digging as well.

Miraculously, the girls were still alive. The legs were somehow still intact, and it was this that had kept them from being flattened. As it was though, they could hardly breath, and their rib cages felt like they were about to snap. It was a race against time now, and everyone acted post haste.

Lexi felt the ground beneath her give way just a bit, and she opened her eyes in shock. At first not believing in what she felt, as it continued, she yelled as loud as she could, "I-It's sinking!"

"What?" called Trowa. "Sinking? But ho-"

He stopped in mid sentence, as he horrifying thought of something. _The explosion.. _The explosion must have weakened the ground under the restaurant, and now because of the wreckage, the ground had given way. "There must be some sort of opening.. An underground cavern of something!" he explained to the girls.

"WHAT?" screamed Lexi.

Before anyone could say anything else, Lexi felt the sickening lurch of freefall for an instant before she splashed into water. She struggled to the surface, where she tread water and watched the last of the boards finish their dives into the water. She looked all around her. It was a cavern, and by the looks of it, some sort of natural-filled water cavern.

"Elizabeth?" she called, hoping that her friend was alright.

No answer. Full of fear, Lexi breathed in a gulp of air, and dived into the water. Thankfully, the sunlight from above was illuminating her way, and she saw Elizabeth at the bottom, trapped between two pieces of wood. She pointed to the beam, and Lexi nodded.

She lifted the wood easily, and watched as Elizabeth wriggled herself free. Both girls pushed off the bottom, and shot for the surface. They floated for a few seconds gasping for air.

"Thanks," said Elizabeth, a little shaken by the experience.

Lexi patted her on the back. "No problem…"

"Cannon ball!" Loki yelled, and jumped into the water, barely missing her two friends.

"Nicol-" Lexi started, but was cut off short because of Loki's powerful bear hug.

"Oh! I thought I would never see you guys again!" she grabbed each of their head, and gave them a major noogie. "You guys are something else!"

"Yaaay!" yelled Rori, as she jumped into the water, landing a belly flop. She made an audible impact.

Loki hid a laugh, as Lexi swam over to see if she was alright. "Owwie!" cried Rori, rubbing her stomach. "That burns!"

The girls laughed at her, as the guys from above found a safe and non-wet passage to the bottom of the cavern. They say down and watched as the girls swam back and forth, splashing each other. Eventually, Duo joined them, and they had even more fun. Loki snuck up behind him, and proceeded to dunk him under, but he sensed her, and dunked her in instead. "No fair!" she complained after resurfacing, and splashed him in the face.

* * *

Danni ran faster, still holding Heero's hand tightly. "This is SO not my day!" she complained, as they reached the city.

"Do you remember where the restaurant was, Heero?" she called back t him.

"Yeah! Once we're in the city, I'll be able to lead us there!"

Danni glanced back at the rodents. They wouldn't follow them into the city… would they? She felt pavement underneath her feet. Danni looked up and saw the familiar tall buildings. "We made it!" she said happily.

"They're still chasing us!" Heero whined, referring to the squirrels.

"No way!" Danni gasped, and started running faster. "Which way, Heero?"

"Uhh.. Left here! And then another right!"

Nodding, Danni turned left, and then made a right. She smiled as she saw a familiar street name. "We're he- WOAH!" Danni stopped abruptly at a large hole in front of her. "What the-?"

"Danni!" Heero whined, tugging on her shirt.

She turned around, and a smile appeared on her face. This was what Lexi referred to as her 'vampire smile'. Danni had already thought of a plan. She stepped in front of Heero, and stuck her arms out. "We're right here! Come and get us!" she taunted.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked, fearfully.

"Just wait for it…" she muttered, as much to herself than to him.

Just as it seemed inevitable that the two teens would be devoured, Danni dodged to the left, pulling Heero with her. "Take _that_, you evil rodents from hell!"

The 'Evil Rodents from Hell' could not react in time. The entire pack skidded over the edge like so many lemmings.

Down in the cavern, Loki heard a plop in the water next to her. "What the-?"

As she turned to look, a squirrel sprang out of the water and latched onto her face. "Aiee!" she screamed, clawing at the furry creature in an attempt to get it off her face.  
The rest of the rodents landed in the water with a series of plops. Deprived of their original victims, the 'adorable woodland creatures' turned on the other eight teens.

Danni and Heero peered at the scene from the top of the cavern.

"Whoops.."

* * *

**A/N: **I would personally love to thank.. My thesaurus for helping me through this chapter. You don't know how BADLY I needed it! And also for Nameless Waif (Danni) for going though this chapter previously and editing some stuff around. (All of the really, really big words are stuff that she put in)  
:3

**Loki: **-hobbles on crutches- Damn squirrels..  
**Heero: **Tell me about it..  
**Danni: **I still say chipmunks are worse!  
**Wufei: **Injustice! This rodent won't let go of my leg!  
**Lexi: **That's not a rodent! That's Rori!  
**Wufei: **Exactly! -shakes his leg- Let go of me, woman!  
**Rori: **Wuffie-kins!

Loki


	7. Kidnaping!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing. I only own the series, manga, and this laptop. So far from the real thing… ;o;

* * *

Opposite Day  
By Loki

**Chapter 7: Kidnaping!**

_"Aiee!" she screamed, clawing at the furry creature in an attempt to get it off her face.  
The rest of the rodents landed in the water with a series of plops. Deprived of their original victims, the 'adorable woodland creatures' turned on the other eight teens._

_Danni and Heero peered at the scene from the top of the cavern._

"_Whoops.."_

* * *

Everyone laid motionless down in the cavern's cold waters. Having regained their pride, the squirrels jumped onto a fallen support beam, and climbed out of the hole. Danni and Heero remained in their hiding spot until the last squirrel jumped into the forests' green environment. "Phew," Danni breathed, and slumped against the rubble. "That was TOO close!"

"What about your friends?" Heero asked, daring to peer down the hole.

Danni mischievously smiled. "They don't need to know that we led them here."

"Oh really?" a voice asked above Danni.

She gulped and looked up. Loki, Lexi, and Elizabeth were all hovering over her. Danni turned to Heero for help, but he had sought out refuge behind his comrades. "Ummm.." started Danni.

Loki smacked te back of Danni's head and yelled, "Do you know how scary it is to have a squirrel jump in your face!"

"And.. And.. Surround you! Knowing that there's no way.. Of escape!" Elizabeth shuddered at the memory.

"Heh heh..." Danni meekly laughed.

She looked over at the others, and notices Rori being _very_ close to Wufei. She was snuggling up to Wufei's arm, which she could tell he detested. "What up with her?" she asked, wanting to quickly change the subject.

Lexi looked at Rori and smiled. "Oh, Rori has just found the love of her life!"

"Shut up, woman!" Wufei yelled. "I heard that!"

"Did you now?" Lexi retorted.

"Come on guys," Loki interrupted. "Let's go find something to eat.. I'm starving!"

"I second that notion!" Duo yelled, and quickly followed Loki.

Lexi began to walk, and smiled at Trowa when he decided to accompany her. Danni got up from the ground and also walked, Heero walking next to her. Wufei made his way over to them, after trying three time to get Rori off of him. "Wuffie-kins.." she smiled.

"Geeze.. What did we miss?" Danni asked, mocking Wufei.

"Shut up," he simply said.

As they left that part of the city, another fire truck and a couple police cars whizzed by. "How many kids are trapped down there? Did you see them?"

"Yea," responded the fireman. "There were two. Both girls. I just hope that we can get there in ti- AH!"

The driver hit the brakes and abruptly stopped. Both of the men stared at the hole in the ground before them. Police men got out of their cars as well to inspect it. "When the hell did this happen?"

* * *

"I'll take a chocolate cookie dough ice cream on a waffle cone, please!" Loki asked the ice cream vendor nicely. "Hey! What do you guys want?"

While Loki took everyone's order, Lexi looked around her uncomfortably. Word had already spread about the restaurant and the giant sinkhole. She felt like the whole world was watching her, and accusing her. Trowa noticed her uncomfortableness and said to her, "Don't worry. They don't know it was us.."

Just at that time, a man walked up to another lady and said, "You won't believe this! But the cops suspect that a couple of teenagers started the whole mess!"

Trowa frowned and pushed Lexi. "C'mon, let's move over here..."

"I'll have a chocolate one!" Duo chimed.

"Strawberry," Wufei simply said.

"I want a strawberry too, since my Wufei is getting one!" Rori happily exclaimed, earning some chuckles from the rest of the group.

"Vanilla is fine with me," Lexi said.

Trowa looked up and said, "Vanilla and Chocolate."

"Can I have a Bubblegum?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, you can't.." Quatre laughed coldly.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and took her ice cream. Quatre waked to the register and said, "Mint chocolate."

"I'll take a raspberry," said Danni.

"PRUNE!" Heero shouted, raising his hand in the air.

This not only receive blank stares from his friends, but from the vendor as well. "What? It's my favorite!"

"I think his taste buds got changed in the alteration," Loki sweat dropped. "Everyone happy?"

She got nine nods of the head, and they started off back to the garage. "Hey!" called the vendor. "You kids! Where's my money!"

"Does anyone have any money?" Trowa asked.

Loki looked at Elizabeth, who raised her hands in the air. "I don't have any! I'm broke!"

"What?" yelled Danni. "You can't be broke! You're never broke! How are you broke?"

Elizabeth glared at her. "I'm not rich, you know.."

"You're not?" asked Loki.

The vendor cleared his throat. "My money?"

Duo looked at everyone and shouted, "Run!"

"What?" yelled Loki, but he grabbed her shirt, and was pulling her away.

"Oh! This is just great!" Lexi yelled, as they crossed the street. "We destroyed a block of the city, created a huge sinkhole, and now we're stealing! What else haven't we done?"

"Get run over by a bus... watch out!" yelled Trowa, as he pulled her out of the way of an oncoming bus.

"T-Thanks," she stuttered, not even noticing the bus.

"No problem," he panted.

Danni and Loki stood next to each other, and began singing, "Lexi and Trowa sitting in a tree!"

Quickly, Lexi and Trowa separated form each other, both blushing. "Aw that's so cute!" Quatre made fun of, acting like a school girl.

Wufei sighed at the silly antics, and tried to walk away. However, this was going to be proven challenging. Rori was still clutching onto him! He was about to yell at her, but then a thought passed his mind. "Hey.. Where's the gun?"

"What?" Duo asked, finishing off his stolen ice cream.

"The gun, Maxwell!"

Everyone was silent for a minute. "Oh.. no.." breathed Lexi.

* * *

The teenagers looked over the hill, staring down over the hole again. There were now fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances. "Where were you guys before?" Danni sarcastically asked, receiving a jab in the ribs from Lexi.

"Maybe we should have left a note saying that you two were out okay?" Loki laughed, watching the fire men search the rubble for the two trapped teens.

Heero took a look at an officer, and saw the handcuffs that jingled off his belt. He made a small 'eep' noise, and hid behind Danni. She turned to him and said, "I really pity you, you know.."

"There it is!" Duo whispered loudly, pointing.

Everyone turned to where he was pointing, and gasped when they say that it was in the hands of the police men. "NO!" whispered Lexi very loudly.

"We need to try and contact Dr. J quickly," Trowa told everyone. "This is getting WAY too out of hand."

* * *

"Ah boys is that you? I've been trying to make contact for the last few hours. Something seems to have affected the transmissions, and.." the doctor paused, and looked at all the girls. He gave a lecherous smile. "Well, well... You haven't even been in that past for a week now, and you already bagged some girls..." He nodded. Very smooth boys, very smooth..."

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

Loki angrily walked up and grabbed the little computer screen. "Listen to me, you dirt old leach!"

"C'mon, Loki.." Duo sighed, pulling her away. "We don't want you breaking it.."

"No way! He's sick.. And wrong.. And immoral!"

"I see you got yourself a feisty one there, Duo.." commented the doctor with another smile. This also received another 'pervert!' from Loki.

"So what's up boys? Is something the matter?" the doctor asked, turning all serious.

"Yea there is!" Wufei angrily growled, stepping towards the screen. Rori was still holding his arm lovingly, stroking her face up and down.

J laughed again. "My, my Wufei... You've been busy..."

"Leach!" Loki yelled from the background.

"Anyway..." started Trowa. "Why is the Persona Amend here?"

J stopped laughing and stared. "Persona.. why in the world is it over there with you? It should still be in my shop. I have a lot of problems to work out with it... don't tell me.."

"HIIIII!" yelled Heero, jumping in the screen.

"Wooow! Oh wow! I can see J! Hey J! Can you see me?"

Doctor J sweat dropped. "He-heero?"

Trowa took a step forward, "Heero, why don't you go play hide-and-go-seek with Rori for a little while..."

"OKAY!" he yelled, and asked Rori to play, who immediately accepted.

Wufei was happy that she was gone, and worshiped the small time period of freedom.

"So I'm safe to guess that one of those girls' friends was hit by the gun?"

"Yea.." started Trowa. "Its kinda how this whole thing started..."

"Who else has been shot?"

"Quatre.."

"Oh.. Dear."

Upon hearing his own name, Quatre looked up from cleaning his knife. "Hey doc," he called out. "I'm gonna need you to send over some of Sandrock's ammunition and weapons. I just took a look and half of my missiles are missing.."

"Quatre I took most of the weapons away from your Gundams, because I didn't want you using them in the past. However, I let you bring the Gundam incase of a problem.."

"You don't call this a problem?" Quatre interrupted. "Besides, the plans have changed. I've got my own mission now.."

"What, pray tell, is that."

Quatre looked up, and a sparkle glinted off his evil eyes. "My plan is... total domination of the human race. In this time period, all the humans are so weak! The only thing that can go into space are ships! And that takes too long! I'll have this place bowing to me before..."

He paused when he heard a muffled laugh from behind him. He looked back and saw all of the girls, plus Duo, trying to stop laughing. "Are... are you serious?" laughed Loki. "You seriously expect to run the world!"

She started laughing loudly, not bothering to stop herself.

"And why not?" he angrily asked.

"No offense, Quatre.. But.. You look like you would be serving someone tea, or telling someone the prices of a real expensive store, but... that..?" Lexi laughed out.

Quatre crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmph.. Then I'll just get a couple tattoos, piercings, and maybe a Mohawk... how about that?"

This only responded to even more laughs. "S-Stop.." laughed Loki, holding her sides. "Ah, its hurts..."

Elizabeth walked up to him, and patted his back. "No offense, Quatre.. But you won't be able to pull that look off.."

"Oh really?" he smiled dangerously, and grabbed her wrist.

"Y-Yea..." she tried to take a step back. "W-What are you doing?"

"Nah, I was just thinking... every good man must have a good woman behind him. Right?"

Suddenly becoming very uncomfortable, Elizabeth pushed away. "N-no.. I don't think so."

He only pulled her closer, and shoved his face into hers. "Get away from me!" she yelled.

"Hey!" yelled Danni. "Let her go!"

Quatre grabbed Elizabeth around her tiny waist, and slung her over his shoulders. "NOO!" she yelled, "Let. Me. GO!" kicking with every word.

Quatre took out his pistol, and aimed it at the closest person. "Anybody that moves, will get a bullet in his skull.."

"Quatre.." Trowa started. "Don't do this.."

"Shut up, clown," He said back. "I don't know who dies and made you God."

"I could say the same thing to you!" Loki yelled, taking a step forward.

Duo grabbed Loki's arm, and pulled her back just in time to miss a bullet. "I told you not to move!" yelled Quatre.

"G-Guys! Help!" yelled Elizabeth, trying to break Quatre's strong hold.

Quatre started walking backwards to the outside. He hit a button and the garage door started to slowly go down. "If any of you try to open this garage door before I leave, I'll shoot the girl."

And with that, the garage slammed down on the ground. Loki ran up to the garage door and kicked at it, "Damn!" she yelled out loud.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" yelled Lexi.

"Heeey... Quatre's taking Lizzy into that red car!" said Rori, looking out a window.

"Let me see," said Duo, as he peeked though. Sure enough, Quatre had broken into a red sports car, and proceeded to throw Elizabeth in the back seat. She struggled, until finally he came up to her, and punched her in the stomach, knocking her out. "What's happened?" asked Danni, as she tried to look though the window.

Duo hesitated, not wanting Danni to see what happened to her friend, and looked back out the window. He saw that Quatre had already driven away, and sighed in relief. "Okay he's gone. Open up the-"

But Loki was already ahead of him, and the garage was half way up. She ran out, followed by Wufei, who stared as the car made its way down the street. "We need to catch it!" yelled Lexi.

"Yes, we know that, but how?" retorted Wufei.

"We need a car.." Loki slowly said, looking around. Then, turning to the G boys, she asked them, "You guys are pretty good with machines, right?"

All four nodded. "Well.." Lexi finished, seeing Loki's plan, "Can any of you drive as well as you make them?"

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Trowa, as all of the teens ran down the sidewalk of a local neighborhood.

"We're going to Elizabeth's house!" called back Lexi. "Her family is in Iceland right now, and so she's been staying with me for the past couple of day. Before her parents left though, they gave me the key to her house, just incase."

"Here it is," panted Loki, as she stopped in front of a white mailbox.

"Jeeze!" yelled Duo as he stared at the house. "This is where she lives?"

The pilots all looked up at a colossal white house. It definitely stood out against all the other small houses that surrounded it. It could have been at least the size of three or four houses put together. "This reminds me of Quatre's mansion!"

Danni laughed. "Elizabeth's parents both come from rich families. Not only that, but her father is the General in the Unites States Army. That's why her parents are always gone half the time."

Rori nodded happily. "She has a swimming pool in her house! I mean, how much cooler could that be?"

"And the reason we are here because..?" asked Wufei, trying not to look impressed by the house.

"In her garage, there are about three cars," answered Loki. "I was hoping that we could somehow hot-wire them, and use them to catch Quatre before he goes on his 'world domination' conquest."

"Riiiight.." Duo said slowly.

"Hurry!" yelled Lexi.

* * *

"Okay! We got this one going!" yelled Lexi, " but we have to hurry!"

Loki was about to jump into the car, when she noticed a hanger out in the back of Elizabeth's house. "Hey Danni.. When did that get there?"

Danni looked up. "Oh that? Elizabeth's dad had just recently bought a helicopter.. " Danni stopped short, regretting what she said.

"WHAT?" yelled Loki excitedly.

Danni muttered a curse. She shouldn't have said that. Any minute now, Loki would... "I'm taking the helicopter!" Loki called to everyone, grabbing Duo by his arm. "Come on!"

"Whaa-?" asked Duo as he was dragged towards the hanger.

Lexi stared uncomfortably as Loki and Duo continued towards the hanger. "Should we let them go?"

Danni sighed. "I guess. I mean... Loki did just get her piloting license over the summer. Maybe.. This is a good test for her."

"Danni!"

Trowa stepped forward. "Don't worry. I checked the internet last night on this time period's flying transportation. They are almost identical save for a few parts to what we're used to. Duo may get the hang of it.."

Still, Lexi felt uncomfortable. "Alright! This is what we're going to do! Trowa, you are going to be driving this car," she pointed to the Mazda, " with Lexi, Heero, and me. Wufei, you and Rori are going to be in the Mustang."

"Injustice! Why do I have to be with-"

"Wuffie-kins! We're together again!" Rori happily hugged him.

"No buts! Just start driving! Loki will have the helicopter ready, and she will be able to contact us, using the radio located in the cars..."

* * *

Loki jumped into the helicopter on the pilot's side, while Duo took the passenger's. They both placed on their headsets, and Loki began the process of starting the chopper. "Are you positive you know how to do this?" Duo asked worridly.

She smiled at him. "Kind of!"

Loki gabbed the pitch lever with her left hand, and took the main control stick with her right. She placed both of her feet on the ruder pedals and waited for the torque of the blades was spinning fast enough to lift the helicopter. Finally seeing that it was time, she pulled the pitch lever up, and slowly pushed the control stick down. "Let's go!" she yelled, and they were soon flying in the air.

After getting the proper altitude, she clicked the red button on the control stick and said, "Control tower, do you hear me? This is the black and blue Sikorsky S-59.. Is the area clear of all fixed wings and choppers?"

"What's your current position S-59?" a woman on the other side asked.

Loki told her the location and direction they were heading in. "Affirmative," control tower responded. "You're all clear."

"Thanks a bunch," responded Loki, and let her finger off the radio.

Duo looked at her as if she was running her own secret helicopter organization. "And who was that?" he asked though the microphone by his mouth.

Loki glanced at him. "Air control," she answered, as if it were common knowledge.

"Is this... uhh.." started Duo hesitantly. "Is this a good helicopter? I mean, are you used to these kinds?"

"Well.." Loki responded easily, "Back at my grandfather's heliport, I'm used to being around Long Rangers and Bell-47s, but I've read about this model before. It's a Sikorsky S-59, and its mostly used for government purposes. That's why Elizabeth's father has this," she answered. "It can also act a bit like a fixed wing, sorry, a plane, and fly vertically."

Duo stared at her. His eyed widened.

"Oh, but I won't be doing any stunts like that!" she quickly added, seeing his face.

"Also, I think I remember hearing that it can go up to about 156mph, and go up to a distance of 24,500 feet. I think that it still holds a record for speed and altitude, but with all sort of new models coming out, I wouldn't quote that.."

He nodded understandingly, and looked at the controls curiously. "What?" she asked with a smile. "You mean you can fly those Gundams, but not a simple helicopter?"

Duo shrugged. "I'm used to flying something _completely _different. And from what you explained," he said, looking at her face. "This is NOT a simple helicopter."

Loki laughed and had to agree.

* * *

"I wonder how Loki and Duo are doing," Lexi asked worriedly.

She was in full mother-mode, and couldn't stop looking up in the sky for them. "Don't worry. They're going to be just fine," reassure Trowa, who was driving the car.

"Yea," agreed Danni. "Loki's only had her license for what.. About 3 months?"

This didn't help Lexi's nerves at all. Beside Danni, Heero was silently crying. "But.. But.. But... but I wanted to fly in the helicopter! Waaah!"

He continued his crying, until Danni finally looked at him and told him to shut up. Trowa grabbed the radio, and turned it on. "Wufei? Can you hear me?"

"Yea, Barton.. I hear you. What's going on?"

"I don't know yet.. We should try-"

"Oh my gosh! A radio!" Rori screamed, interrupting Trowa. "Hi Danni! Hi Lexi! Listen to me! I'm on the radio!"

"Sit down, woman!" the four teens heard through the radio, as Wufei fought for control of the radio.

"Damn woman..." they heard clearly.

"Anyway," Trowa began again, "I think we should try and get a hold of Loki and Duo. They could probably easily notice the car that Quatre is in from up there."

"Roger that!" Loki said though the radio. "Heard that loud an clear!"

"LOKI!" yelled Lexi, grabbing the radio. "When you get back down on the ground, I swear-!"

"Oh no!" Loki yelled, while blowing on the radio. "There's static, Lexi! I can't hear you! I'm losing you!"

She then lt go of the radio button and winked at Duo. "Works like a charm."

Duo smiled and looked at the street. "Can you get a little closer? I can't tell any of the red cars apart."

"Sure, but not too far. I don't want to go into a no-fly restriction zone. That would leave us with a very angry air control, and probably the cops."

"Well, its not like they haven't been mad at us for today.."

Loki laughed, "Got that right! Ever since I met you guys, I've broken more laws in one DAY than in my whole life, which surprisingly enough, isn't much..."

"And here I thought that the cops would have your parents' number on speed dial."

Loki continued to hold the pitch lever, and moved the control stick a little to the left, making them turn right. "We just need to follow this street. Wait! I see them!"

Trowa was passing by a slow car, when Loki started screaming though the radio. "I see them! They're just about a couple miles ahead of you! Hurry up and get there!"

"Gotcha," replied Trowa.

Soon, he and Wufei were speeding past the other cars, looking for the right red car. "Good," Loki breathed, happy that the two cars were picking up the paste. "Now.. We just need a good landing spot." She started to scan the ground, looking for a flat plain or meadow.

"Umm.. Loki?" asked Duo, who stared straight ahead.

"Yea?" she asked, still looking at the ground.

"S-SHould we be flying into that thing?"

Loki looked at him, "What th-"

She yelped for a second, but it was a second too late. They had flown right into a huge cloud. Loki stared uncomfortably around her, as she saw nothing but white. "Oh this is not good... not good at all."

She tried as hard as she could to keep the control stick as motionless as she could. "Wait.. What's the problem?" asked Duo. " We use the clouds all the time to hide our Gundams from enemies when we're fighting in flight. Let's just wait until we're out if it."

"Its not as easy as its said, Duo," Loki shakily said. "This chopper doesn't have a leveler. I don't know if we're level with the ground or not.

She stated at the blank circle on the control panel where the leveler should be. "What does-" Duo started.

"That means that I don't know if we're heading straight, sideway, or worse.." her voice hesitated. ".. Or straight down."

"What?" he yelled. "Wouldn't we be able to feel it?"

"Not necessarily.. The oxygen around us is being pushed in every direction, so its hard to tell."

* * *

**A/N:** Haha! I left it at a most evil cliffhanger! Me and Duo are in danger! Oh wait.. That's not good! Ah!

But just to let you all know, everything about the helicopters is correct. Sadly, I do not have my license yet, seeing that my grandfather believes that a driver's license is more important than a piloting, so... yea. But I work around helicopters all the time during summer break, and I've been in the front with the pilots numerous times, so I can basically know what to do by watching them. Oh an if any of you were curious... the pitch lever is what changes the pitch of the blades, and also the speed of the engine. The control stick is what tilts the helicopter forwards, backwards, or sideways, and the ruder pedals are what guides the helicopter left or right using the bite of the tail.

Until next time! I'll have the chapter up ASAP! But first... must study for exams!  
D:

Loki


	8. Unconscious

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing. I only own the series, manga, and this laptop. So far from the real thing… ;o;

* * *

Opposite Day  
By Loki

**Chapter 8: Unconscious…**

_"What does-" Duo started._

_"That means that I don't know if we're heading straight, sideway, or worse.." her voice hesitated. "…straight down."_

_"What?" he yelled. "Wouldn't we be able to feel it?"_

_"Not necessarily.. The oxygen around us is being pushed in every direction, so its hard to tell."_

* * *

Lexi moved around uncomfortably in her seat. She was nervous. But she didn't know what she was nervous _about. _"Something's wrong," she whispered to herself, barley audible.

"Hm?" inquired Trowa, not glancing from the road. "What did you say?"

"Oh! Nothing!" Lexi quickly commented, not wanting to seem like a worry-wart. "So.. Uh.. What are we going to do when we see Quatre and Elizabeth?"

He looked at her, "I don't know, actually.. Danni?"

"Yep?" she asked, leaning towards the two up front.

He repeated the question and she paused. "Oh shoot.. You're right. We need a plan, because we don't want him shooting Lexi, or trying to get away.."

"Wufei?" Trowa asked, picking up the radio. "Are you there?"

"What is it, Barton?" Wufei gruffly asked.

"We need plan once we spot Quatre, have any ideas?"

Wufei sighed tiredly. "I dunno.. What we really need is a distraction.. Something really big that would _really_ grab his attention, and make him stop the car long enough to knock him out."

Danni scoffed. "Uh.. Wufei? Um… where do you plan to FIND this distraction?"

No sooner than Danni had spoke, a helicopter came soaring down besides the highway, and crashed into the forest. The whole area erupted into flames and light, causing every car to panic and serve in every direction. "Jesus-!" cursed Trowa, gritting his teeth and gaining control over the vehicle.

* * *

Eight minutes prior, Loki and Duo were still flying in the middle of the cloud. "Crap.." cursed Loki, who started to panic. "This is NOT good… I haven't been trained for this type of situation yet!"

Duo started to look around. "Do we have any parachutes?"

"I wouldn't recommend a parachute.. Even if we WERE flying horizontal."

"What? Why?" Duo asked, confused.

"Well.. People jump from planes easily, and that's because that there are no blades on a fixed wing. However, if you were to jump out of a helicopter, the air from the outside would instantly push you up, throwing you into the-"

"Ah," Duo said, stopping Loki. "I get it.. I get it.. Man, I don't want to picture that!"

Loki nodded. "We should be getting out of the cloud soon… I'm starting to see something other than white…"

Sure enough, there were patches of light yellow and green starting to form through the misty haze. Another minute later, they were completely out. "SHIT!" yelled Loki loudly, as she grabbed the controls, and immediately tried to bring the helicopter upright.

The moment they got out of the could, a tiny mountain hill was right in front of them, and Loki had just barely missed it, but she wasn't able to keep the tail rotor from being hit, and, completely torn off. Loki screamed, lights were flashing, and loud beeps continued to resonance. The chopper was sent flying in every direction, making Duo use extreme measures. He grabbed Loki, and prepared to launch his plan.

* * *

Every car on the highway stopped, inspecting the damage. Many cars has been hit during the crash, so there was an extreme case of traffic. The six teenagers would have used this time to go find Quatre, if they weren't busy looking at the helicopter. "Is.. That.." started Lexi, only before fainting onto the ground.

Trowa picked her up, and tried to wake Lexi up. Danni stared. She couldn't say anything. "It can't be.." she said, and started to walk towards the totaled chopper.

Wufei grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Let me Go!" she yelled, spinning back. "Your comrade was in there too!" her eyes started to swell with tears. "Don't you care?"

"We are soldiers," Wufei simply put. "We are accustomed to death. Its inevitable, and we're prepared for it."

"But Loki wasn't!" she screamed. "Loki wasn't a soldier! She wasn't a soldier!"

Heero walked up to her, and tried to comfort his friend, but she pushed him aside and walked away. Heero stared at her, and felt himself starting to cry too. "Wufei.." began Heero, as he looked up at him.

"Don't start with me, Yuy," Wufei growled. "You would agree with me too if you were normal.." you could hear the hurt in his voice.

Rori's hold on Wufei tightened. She wasn't crying. She wasn't talking. She just stood there. Wufei knew that this must be very had on her emotionally, so he cautiously walked her over to the car so she could sit.

Meanwhile, Heero was still trying to comfort Danni. She, however, was in the process of kicking her pain and tears away using a nearby rail guard. Near the other car, Trowa was waving his face in front of Lexi's face, trying to get her to regain consciousness.

Wufei stared at what happened, and started feeling something. He wasn't angry. He was _pissed. _"Barton," he heatedly said to him. "Watch Rori."

"What? What are you going to-"

"Just watch the girl!" he yelled back.

Trowa asked no more questions. He hadn't seen Wufei this mad since his home colony was destroyed. He didn't know what the china man was going to do, but it wasn't good.

* * *

"I don't believe this!" yelled Quatre, as he stared at all the traffic through the driver's window.

He unrolled the window and screamed out, "Come on! Move it!"

Elizabeth stared around her in the back seat. She had been very on-edge since she heard a slight 'boom' and felt the ground shake seconds after it. Soon, Elizabeth found herself glancing in the sky, wondering if they were under some sort of attack.

She sighed and slumped back into the seat. "You good to go back there, gorgeous?" Quatre asked with an evil smile.

It took every ounce of Elizabeth to not smack him right there, so she settled with giving him the middle finger, something she _never_ does. He chuckled, and looked at the road again.

_Guys.._ Elizabeth thought. _Please.. Come help me!_

She looked into one of the rear-view mirrors, and saw a man dressed in white walking up to them. He wasn't trying to hide himself, he was just walking in. "Wu-Wufei?" she asked herself quietly, not wanting Quatre to hear.

Sure enough, Wufei was walking up to them. She shuddered when she saw his face. It looked like someone had shot his kid right in front of him, and was going to kill the man who did it.

Quatre looked back into the mirror as well, and saw the approaching pilot. He smiled to himself, and walked out. "You guys just never know when to-"

Quatre was cut off shot, because Wufei had walked right up to him, and punched him really hard in the face. His face made no change as he continued to punch and hit the blonde pilot. "Wufei! Wufei, please stop it!" Elizabeth yelled, thinking this was getting out of hand.

She jumped in front to block his blow, and got hit in the face for it. She fell down, and grabbed her cheek, trying hard not to cry. Her scream instantly brought Wufei out of his violent state, and he sighed.

Not saying anything to Elizabeth, he picked up Quatre, who was now unconscious, and softly said, "Let's go.."

People standing by who saw the whole thing, cleared the path, or got back into their cars as Wufei walked by them. "Things are so crazy today.." one woman commented to her husband.

* * *

"Jesus! Wufei did you do this!" yelled Trowa, as he took Quatre from him and started inspecting his wounds.

Danni ran over, and looked at the bruise on Elizabeth's face, but she brushed her friend away, saying it was nothing. The curly haired blonde then used up her time watching over Lexi. She had just received the information about Loki and Duo from Danni, and was doing anything to keep her mind off of it.

Trowa and Wufei were talking to each other. "What do we do now?" Trowa asked his comrade.

"I don't know. These girls just lost their friend. We shouldn't do anything more for a little while. Let's just all go back to the hanger. Does you car still work?"

"Yea.." Trowa slowly said.

Wufei and Rori took Quatre and Elizabeth with them. The placed the platinum blonde across the back seat, with his head propped up against Elizabeth's leg. Trowa had Lexi next to him in the passenger's seat, and he was constantly checking on her. Danni sat silently in the back with Heero, who dared to hold her hand. She made no reaction, and just stared out the window. The Perfect Soldier wanted to console her, but he didn't know what words to use. "It's okay, Heero," she said slowly. "I'll be fine. I just need a minute."

He nodded, and let go of her hand, looking out of his own window. Trowa started the car, and drove in the opposite direction towards the hanger with Wufei in suit.

* * *

Duo felt the cold water all around his body, and felt himself drifting. He slowly opened his eyes, only to be splashed by the rivers waters. He shook his head into complete awareness and his mind played the last five minutes back.

**..o..**

He heard Loki screaming in the pilots seat, and she was scrambling around, trying to do anything to slow the helicopter down. His mind made up a plan, and he kicked open his door. Then he grabbed a confused Loki by her waist, and pulled her out of her chair. He waited for the helicopter to be flung at the right angle, and jumped. They both missed the tail rotors, but now they had to worry about an appropriate landing area. He reached into his pocket, and brought out a short stick-light thing, and flung in into the air.

It opened up, an a little laser scythe came out, and acted as a propeller. He thought that this might work, but it was only made for one person. Even though this would help with the blow of the landing, it still wasn't enough. Loki screamed at him, and pointed to a river that was almost below them. Duo was hesitant at first to drop them both in there, but they had no other choice.

He tilted his scythe, and tried as much as he could to fly directly above the watercourse. Sharp, icy water stung them as they made contact, and Duo lost his hold on Loki. She was pulled into another direction and he saw as she reached her hand out towards him, and called out his name. He tried to power swim towards her, but his head hit against a rock, and he went limp.

**..o..**

Duo wondered how long he had been out. He tried to lift his legs up to stand, but he was still pretty weak from the crash. His thoughts then turned to Loki, and he wondered if she was nearby, or how far the river had taken her.

He sighed thankfully after limping for about five minutes, and saw her body sprawled out across a rock. He fell down beside he, and shook her shoulder. "Loki? Loki? Are you okay?"

She slowly opened her eyes. "Duo.. I'm.. sorry."

"Nah, its not your fault," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood. He saw scratches and bruises all over her body, and probably had a bunch more himself. "How do you feel?"

"Not much," she laughed, and picked up her arms to try and get up.

She couldn't and fell right back down. She laughed at her attempt, and said, "I never was very good with pain or workouts.." she breathed, before falling asleep.

Horrified at first, he checked her pulse, but was happy when he found out that she really _was _sleeping. "I have to get us to a hospital or something.."

He picked up his weak body, and bent over to carry Loki. He had to carry her piggy-back style, which took a long time to get right with her in her current state. "Alright," he breathed, and started to make his way west.

Just over the tree-line, he saw the tops of buildings. Hopefully, one would have a hospital there..

* * *

**A/N: **Yaaaay! We made it! But what? Three of us are unconscious at once? O.O  
Good lord! That's not good! ;o;

Well, here you go! Another update by me! Enjoy!

Reviewers:

**Katt: **Yaay! I'm happy that I have returning reviewers! This makes me so happy! I hope that all of my reviews are as dedicated as you! -gives you a **BIG** hug-

**Scarletty: **Haha, are you reading this during school? I do that all the time when I get a chance :3 Thanks for the review!


	9. Evil Government!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing. I only own the series, manga, and this laptop. So far from the real thing…;o;

* * *

Opposite Day  
By Loki

**Chapter 8: Evil Government!**

_"I have to get us to a hospital or something.."_

_He picked up his weak body, and bent over to carry Loki. He had to carry her piggy-back style, which took a long time to get right with her in her current state. "Alright," he breathed, and started to make his way west._

_Just over the tree-line, he saw the tops of buildings. Hopefully, one would have a hospital there.._

_

* * *

_

Two women walked out of their favorite shopping mall, and proceeded towards their car. "Oh my! That was so much fun!"

"Yes, yes!" agreed the other woman. "I just adore these new shoes!"

"Isn't it great to have money?" Both of the women laughed gleefully.

The owner of the car, opened up her trunk, and placed all of the shopping bags in, when something caught her attention by the river. She screamed and called to her friend. "Oh my goodness! Sharyl! Call 911!"

As Sharyl whipped out her cell phone and dialed the number, the other woman hurried down to the river, and pulled out two teens who were lying on the bed of the river.

* * *

Trowa and Wufei had managed to get their co-pilots and the girls safely to the hanger, but none with happy spirits. Everyone kept a solemn face on, and no one spoke at all during the ride. After they had parked the cars, Trowa carried Lexi in bridal style to the couch, and set her down gingerly. He grabbed a nearby blanket, and placed that on top of her also.

Elizabeth sat besides Lexi on a chair, and watched over her, still keeping her mind away from thinking about the recent events. Danni and Rori had about too much for the day, and tried to get some sleep, accompanied by Heero, who didn't want to be alone at this time, and also trying to comfort his new friends.

While everyone was being occupied with something, Wufei and Trowa carried Quatre to another room and set him in a chair. Trowa locked the door behind him, and walked a little closer to the unconscious blonde. He leaned against the wall, and watched Wufei as he searched through a cabinet.

Finding what he was looking for, Wufei brought out a small bottle and popped the cork off. He waved it under Quatre's nose for a couple seconds, until the unbearable smell filled the blonde's nostrils, bringing hi out of his quiescent state. His eyes fluttered open, and Quatre looked around. "Wh-Where am I?"

As he talked, a sharp pain ran through his whole body, and he started to cough vigorously. "Dammit! Why does my whole body ache?"

"Where doesn't it hurt?" Trowa asked casually.

Quatre smirked. "Oh, maybe just the left side of my face."

"Really? Then excuse me for my sluggish way of finishing the job," Wufei growled back, and punched Quatre in his left cheek.

Quatre went flying to the other side of the room. He coughed up blood, and stared at the china-man. "What the hell, Wufei?"

Trowa picked up the blonde by the collar, and lifted him off the ground. "This whole thing is YOUR fault."

* * *

Once again, Duo awoke in a place that was unfamiliar to him. Although this time, everything around him was white. He mentally laughed to himself, and said, "Whelp, looks like I've finally died!"

"Hello? Sir? Can you hear me?"

A woman's voice echoed in the air. Duo looked around and saw the foggy image of a woman. A nun. _Sister Helen? Is that you..?_

_"_Sir?" The woman was in full view, and she wasn't Sister. Nor was she a nun. She was a nurse. "Sir, can you hear me?"

Duo groaned and completely opened his eyes. He looked around. _A.. A hospital?_ He tried to recall ever walking into a hospital, but he was looking for one, so this is good! Wait.. "Loki! Where is Loki?"

"L.. Loki?" asked the nurse confused.

_Blast.. What was her real name.._ "Nicole!" he exclaimed, finally remembering. "Where is Nicole? Is she okay?"

The nurse paused. "Yes.. She is okay, but.."

She led Duo down the hallway, and to a large window. His eyed widened as he saw Loki on a hospital bed. She was still sleeping, and there was a IV running through her arm. "What's wrong with her?" he asked slowly.

"Nothing except that she came in with several bruises, and her unconsciousness, which she has yet to regain from. I'm actually wondering why you are not in the same state as her. Your bruises are much worse then hers, and you were half dead when brought here! Its amazing that you're fully healthy and walking!"

_Yeah, that's 'cause I'm a Gundam Pilot, _he mentally answered thinking of the vigorous training he endured. "Also.." the nurse said slowly. "It seems the even though we took a sample of your blood and fingerprints, it seems that we cannot locate any information on you. At all. So…"

"We're just curious as to where you come from?" a dark, and mysterious voice finished behind him.

Duo turned around, and looked into the shades of a tall, burly man with a bushy beard, and a fitting suit. "If you wouldn't mind, would you please come with us?"

Duo looked back at Loki. "Actually.."

"Good."

The man snapped his fingers, and two henchman appeared behind Duo, and grabbed him by the arms. "Hey!" yelled Duo. "Lemme go! Lemme go, you monkeys!"

"I'd appreciate a little cooperation if you wouldn't mind. Unless you don't want something happening to your friend… If you catch my drift." The bearded man laughed.

Duo sent a glance in Loki's direction, and immediately calmed down. "Alright," he said. "You may have me at a disadvantage, but a swear to you…" he sent the man a deadly glare that only Shinigami himself could send, "..if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you."

The man laughed again. "Well see.."

* * *

Elizabeth watched as Trowa and Wufei carried Quatre's body into a different room. She was confused as to why the would do that, and instantly became worried about the blonde. Sure, he tried to kidnap her, and make her his "girl" but she liked the few times that she sent with him when he was normal. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat when she heard the 'click' of the doorknob when it was locked. "What on earth is going on in there?" she asked, and slowly picked up herself towards the door.

There was no window or crack that she could peek through. Her eyes moved to a glass cup that was laying on a nearby desk. This usually worked in movies, so she shrugged and placed the top of the glass cup against the door, and other other part on her ear. She could hear a loud noise, and something was thrown into the door. The shock scared Elizabeth so much, that she almost dropped the glass.

She took a couple breaths for a second, and heard Quatre mumble something. _He's conscious!_ Elizabeth thought happily. But her smile faded, when she heard a quiet, "This is all your fault.."

Elizabeth tried to listen in some more, but nothing audible came through. "Oh god..'' she whispered. _They're going to kill him!_ She just knew it! Elizabeth panicked, and tried to think of something. ANYTHING to stop them.

"Mmm… What's going on?" someone form behind said quietly.

The curly blonde spun around, and saw Lexi look around, confusedly. _Perfect timing, Lexi! _"Guys! Hey guys!" called Elizabeth. "Lexi awake! Hurry on out!"

From in the other room, Trowa heard Elizabeth's news, and slowly set Quatre on the floor, back on his feet. He walked silently out of the room, his face never changing. Quatre made a small 'humph' noise and muttered, "Stupid clown.."

Wufei pushed Quatre into the wall and growled, "Don't speak, Winner," and walked out of the room.

Elizabeth sighed in relief as she saw Quatre walking out, awake and unharmed. She was so scared that Trowa and Wufei were going to kill him. Trowa walked next to Elizabeth and asked, "How is she?"

By now, Danni, Rori, and Heero were all awake as well, and swarming around Lexi, saying how happy they were that she was alright.

"Good," Elizabeth stated. "A little shaken up, but good."

Trowa gave off something that could have been a smile, but it was gone as fast as it had happened. Lexi looked around at her friends and smiled happily. But then, the thought of why she passed out flooded into her brain, and the smile slowly disappeared. A tear fell down her face and she tried to continue laughing. "L-Lexi?" asked Heero.

Lexi shook her head and brushed the tear away. "I just… I can't believe she's gone."

Danni rubbed her back. "I know. We all miss her…"

"No! Really! I can't believe that she's dead!" Lexi said back. "It's like… I can feel that she's okay." She smiled again. "I know that her and Duo are alive. I just know it…"

Rori's smile grew. "That's great! Then we can all be together again!" she exclaimed in her overly-optimistic voice.

* * *

_Damn my head hurts…_ The air was cool. There were warm blankets and a fluffy pillow. _Where am I?_

Loki couldn't open her eyes, but by the smell of the room, she was in a hospital. A couple years ago, her grandmother was sent to the hospital, and she had always hated the clean and medical smell of the emergency room. _But how.._ She finally opened her eyes.

The room actually scared her for a second. It was all white. A bit too white. Like out of some scary horror movie. _Or a quarantine section_. "Hello?" she meekly called out.

Loki had to clear her throat. It was really dry, and she was hoping for a glass of water. After calling for another time, she gave up, and slid off the bed. Loki rubbed her legs and sighed at the cuts and bruises. "Another bunch to heal.." she had had enough of her share of bruises in the past.

She saw her clothes folded on a chair, and cursed when she found their dampness. But she smiled when she saw an extra set of clothes that the hospital had provided. It was a washed out pair of jeans, a black belt, and a light blue t-shirt, which she had left untucked. "Where's Duo?" she asked herself.

"So you're awake."

Loki spun around, and stared at the chest of a man. Now Loki had always been short, but this man was just too tall. Her eyes wandered up the man's suit, and past his shaggy beard. She couldn't see his entire face though, because he hid behind a pair of dark sunglasses. "Would you please come with me?"

"N-No.." Loki stuttered slowly.

She took a step back. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't concern you. Now come."

He grabbed her tiny wrist, and dragged her out of the room. "No!" she yelled. "Let me go! Now!"

Loki tried to fight with the man, but her petite strength couldn't match to his burliness. As he continued to pull her, and finally into an elevator, the same nurse who spoke to Duo watched from afar. She closed her eyes regretfully when she heard Loki's screams, and started to cry. Then her legs became weak, and she fell down the wall and onto the floor, in a crying mess.

* * *

"Who are you?" another mysterious man in a suit asked Duo.

The man had short blonde hair, slicked back. He also wore black sunglasses, but none quite as big as the burly guy's.

Duo didn't respond to the question. He was sitting under a light in the middle of a room. His hands were handcuffed behind the chair, and his lip was bleeding. _So.._ Duo thought to himself. _Who are these people? They can't be OZ. This is another time era.._

He slowly picked his head up, and looked around. _Two, three, four…. There's only maybe six of them. I can easily break these cuffs and knock them al out with no problem, but they might hurt Loki…_ His mind wandered to the bearded man. _And then there's him. Who exactly is he..?_

"Who are you?" the man repeated, a hint of impatience in his voice.

Duo smiled and looked at him. "Well.. Your buddies here did hit me pretty hard on the head… So I don't exactly know."

The man laughed. "Don't mess with us. Our organization had dealt with many worse people than you."

"And what exactly IS your organization?" Duo prodded.

The man thought over the question. "Well.. Seeing as we'll never let you out of our sights, I guess it won't be that much of a problem if I tell you.."

He got up and started walking around. "No country in the world knows about us. We only deal with… special cases. You and that girl wouldn't have peaked our interest at all usually. There have been cases where people have fingerprints that don't match anyone in the records. But.." he paused. "Its your body that intrigued us."

"Sorry man, I like girls," Duo said to the statement.

The man nodded. "Cute."

"Thankyou," the pilot joked.

"Your body is very unusual. You recovered from those injuries of your almost immediately. A normal people would have been knocked unconscious for days, just like your friend. However.. Not you."

"Of course, we knew that you might not cooperate with our plans, and we needed the girl. So we gave her a booster shot while she was unconscious." He looked at his watch. "She should be awake by now."

"You bastard," Duo growled, "If you do anything to her.."

"Save the speech, I've heard it too many times before."

The man walked in front of Duo, and sat back down. "Now.. What are you doing here?"

Duo shrugged. "I told ya, I don't remember.."

"Then maybe this will jog your memory.. Bring her out."

He snapped his fingers, and the door opened. A blinding light poured into the previously dark room, and it made Duo cringe. "No!" someone screamed. "I said let go! Lemme go you bastards!"

Duo's eyes widened as he saw Loki being pulled into the room. "Duo!" she yelled, when she saw him. "Who are they? What are we doing here?"

"Shut up!" yelled the all-too familiar burly man. He punched Loki in the stomach.

She cursed, and lurched over in pain. "Stop it!" yelled Duo, who was really pissed off. "Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

The blonde man stood up. He snapped his fingers again, and two more men stepped over towards Duo. The braided pilot looked around, confused. They began punching him and kicking him. "No!" yelled Loki.

The blonde man walked up to her. "Either you tell us about him and how he got here, or we kill him."

Loki looking into the man's shades, not knowing what to do.

* * *

"Where would they be?" asked Danni. "If they are alive, then where is the first place they would go?"

Trowa thought for a moment. "I'm sure that they didn't leave from the crash unharmed. One or both of them are probably hurt.."

"A hospital," Lexi quickly answered. "They probably went to a hospital! From where the helicopter was, the city was only maybe.. 3 miles away!"

Wufei shook his head. "I was thinking that, but Maxwell won't go there unless it was an extreme emergency."

"W-Why?" Elizabeth asked, confused by what the China-man said.

"Haha, silly! Don't you know?" Heero said happily, jumping into the conversation. He noticed the curly blonde's confusion and sighed. "Because we're not from here!"

He jumped off, singing about how silly Lizzy-wizzy was. "Hey, Rori! Lets play choo-choo!"

Heero and Rori then kept themselves amused by chugging around the room, stopping, and shouting, "CHOO-CHOO!"

"Elizabeth.. Can you please take them outside for a minute. They're starting to annoy me," Quatre growled, rubbing his temples.

"At least you said please," she mumbled, and called for Heero and Rori.

When they were both outside, Trowa looked at everyone. "Heero is right. I'm guessing that when someone comes to the hospital, they check your blood type, and fingerprints. Just to make an identity when one can't be give, am I right?"

"Yes.. That sounds about right.." Lexi established.

"Well, you can see the problems with that," Wufei added. "If they try and get Maxwell's fingerprints, they won't match anything that you have in this time."

"Oh no.." Danni said. "This could involve the FBI…"

"FB what?" asked Quatre.

Trowa shook his head. "Not the FBI. When we first got here, I thought that it might be a good idea to hack into some government files to know what's going on if something like this did happen. Well, one organization intrigued my interest. It was increasingly hard for me to hack into them, so I asked Yuy to look into it."

He stopped. "I was even more surprised when it took _him_ a while to get into it. So finally, after about 45 minutes, we finally cracked into it. Have you guys ever heard of the JDA?"

Both of the girls shook their heads. "I figured enough. There is NO records of them in any government files. They're an unknown group."

"You know, I always wondered why organizations like that only choose three letters.." inquired Danni. "You have the FBI, CIA…"

She was answered with eight blank stares. "Sorry.."

"So this group might have Loki and Duo? Well what sort of things do they do?" Quatre asked, looking at Trowa. "Is it anything we should worry about?"

Trowa didn't respond, but they look in his eyes told them the answer.

* * *

Loki continued to watch as Duo took every blow. His lip and right brow were bleeding, he had a purple eye, and he was having trouble breathing. "Tell me what you know…" the man growled.

Duo yelled when he got punched in the stomach again. "Stop it!" yelled Loki. "Please.. Stop…"

Duo breathed heavily. "L-Loki.. No.."

"I'll tell you.. Anything. But please, stop…" Loki looked down at the ground, ashamed of what she was going to do.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh.. Whendidthis story become so… serious  
xD

I started this as a funny comic-filled story, but now.. I created a secret government and both me and Duo are being held captive. Oh the insanity!

I've been thinking of more ideas for this story and I might…. _might_… be thinking of a sequel. It only depends on how I decide to end this :3

Until next week!

-Loki


End file.
